Another DxD: Grand Order
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: DISCONTINUED. WILL BE REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**If you want to know why I am writing a new Fate x DxD crossover, blame Fate Extella. And that's also the reason why I'm late with my other stories. Don't worry, I'm already on Artela story. Done Nero and Tamamo route already so I can get back to my usual pace soon.**

 **Disclaimer that I usually put only in earlier chapters: I do not own Fate or DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Met A Witch Who Gave Me A Sword**

-Kuoh, years earlier-

Hyoudou Issei, a young boy who had just learned about the wonders of oppai three days ago is finally starting to get over his loneliness due to his childhood friend's departure. It is perhaps his desperation to do something about his loneliness that would led him down the path of being a lecherous boy.

But right now, Issei still has not fully lost his innocence and he had not forgotten his childhood friend and the dream they share.

At that day, Hyoudou Issei walk alone to the park where he usually played with his childhood friend, slowly making the reality that he is alone sink deeper each day. Issei doesn't have many friends for some reason. He is by no means an unpleasant boy but he had never had many friends and the only one he consistently hung out with was Irina. With his friend moving to London just a week ago, the loneliness began to eat on him.

So each day he tried to find something to do. That was when he found that old man who told him and some other kids the wonder of oppai.

But… that day, he had a meeting that changed his fate drastically.

"Hello little one."

Issei who is sitting on a swing look up when he saw a shadow looming over him and the gentle voice of a young girl. He saw a middle-school girl with long silvery hair tied in two pigtails wearing a white sailor uniform under a cream sweater. He had never seen that school uniform but the girl looks friendly.

"You've been coming here for the past few days just sitting all alone. Aren't you going to play with your friends?"

The girl asked. Issei look down in sadness.

"My friend is gone. Irina moved to England last week."

"I see… well, it's not easy to have your friend go just like that. But she only moved to England so maybe one day you can see your friend again."

The girl smiled sadly at Issei. The boy tilted his head seeing the girl's expression.

"Nee-chan, have you ever lost your friend?"

The girl's expression turns even sadder that Issei expected her to cry at any moment. But she didn't and instead her smile returns as she look at Issei.

"I have and I can never meet her again but I believe that she's still with me even if it's not physically?"

Issei again tilted his head, not understanding what the girl is saying. The girl once again gave him a bright smile and ruffled his hair.

"It's no use crying over spilled milk. Why don't you just make more friends?"

Issei shook his head.

"No. It's not easy. It will be different."

"Ahh so Irina is a very close friend of yours. I understand. Best friends are irreplaceable, right? Then how about this? Since we both lost our dear friend, why don't you and I be friends?"

"Really?!"

Issei jump up from the swing excitedly. The girl again have that seemingly ever-present smile on her face as she nodded. That was the first time Issei encountered a magician, one who would change his life. Hyoudou Issei had just met the greatest Apprentice of Kaleidoscope, the Black Kaleido.

"My name is Momoka but you can call me Momo. What's your name?"

"I'm Issei. Hey Momo-nee, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What do you think about oppai?"

* * *

-Two year later-

After the horrible question Issei asked in their first meeting, Momo had tried every possible ways to steer him away from the path of perverseness. One of the ways he used is by telling him stories about heroes, especially after she heard about the promise Issei made with Iri-kun

Momo is a university student. Issei was honestly surprised when she said that. She attends Kuoh academy's university section. She looks more like a middle-school student than a university student. Issei learn immediately not to say that to her face though. He learned how scary girls can be that day.

One story Issei particularly liked is the story of a certain Norse hero that Momoka also happens to like. It also helps that it teaches Issei to respect women or face the consequences, although Issei is probably more interested in the heroics than the other part of the story.

"And with a mighty swing of his sword, Balmung, Siegfried cut off the dragon's head and rescue the two princesses and they lived happily ever after."

Momoka finished her tale. She didn't always tell him the original legend but sometimes make a fairy tale-like stories about the famed dragon slayer of Norse because Issei sometimes requested her to. The boy in question claps his hand excitedly.

"That's an awesome story Momo-nee. Siegfried is so awesome!"

"Indeed he is Issei. The legend of the dragon slayer is perhaps the greatest story ever told in the northern lands."

"Momo-nee… when I grow up, I want to be like Siegfried!"

Momoka chuckled.

"You do realize that half of those stories of his heroics are made up by me. He is an interesting character though but why do you like Siegfried of all heroes I've told you?"

Issei thought for a while. Momoka had told him lots of stories, including the legend of King Arthur, Saint George the Dragon Slayer, Beowulf, Gilgamesh, Robin Hood, Richard The Lionheart, Heracles, Perseus, and many more but Siegfried and all other versions of his legend is Issei's favorite.

"Well, he beat a dragon so he is awesome, right?"

"Saint George beat a Dragon too and Beowulf also fought one. Heracles also fought one, technically. There's even a Disney version of him so why Siegfried?"

"Hmm… I don't know. But I just think that he's a great guy and a hero I would like to be."

"A hero you would like to be?"

"Yes! Powerful and noble and kind to his family and a great friend!"

Then Issei suddenly look down in sadness as he remembers the bad parts of Siegfried's stories.

"But… how can his friends betray him like that? How can Brunhilde do that to him? He did nothing wrong."

Ahh yes, the sad part of Siegfried's legend. It even became the topic of her thesis. She still remembers when Issei first heard the story of Siegfried and Brunhilde. How he is excited when he exaggerates his slaying of Fafnir and his heroic deeds and of course, how Issei cried when Siegfried died.

Truthfully, Momoka had thought he would be more taken by the story of King Arthur than Siegfried considering what sleeps in him. It does shows a little bit of irony. The legend of King Arthur had never failed to enchant people with its wonder, especially if she's the one who tells the story as she knew the real legend. But somehow the boy seems to prefer the story of the great norse dragon slayer.

"I guess that's the thing about heroes, Ise-kun. They are cursed to die a tragic death. Lots of them fell due to a tragedy. It's a sad path."

"But… why must they suffer like that?"

"I don't know Ise-kun. I really don't know. The world works in a weird way."

Both of them look up to the sky sadly. Issei never heard what Momoka muttered under her breath almost silently.

"Maybe because of my mistake that I am not a hero… and the only reason why I'm still alive."

* * *

Issei found Momo staring at an unusual object she had never carried with her before. It is a long, thin stick that he usually see being used by the conductor of a musical that he used to pretend to think that it's a magic wand. It looks very much like a magic wand anyway.

"Momo-nee, what is that?"

Momoka who did not notice Issei's presence almost yelped and dropped the stick. She immediately caught it before the stick fell and heaved a sigh in relief.

"Don't surprise me like that Ise-kun."

"I'm sorry Momo-nee but you've been staring at that stick for a while. Are you doing a musical?"

The boy asked.

"…No, this belongs to an acquaintance of mine. My teacher gave it to me though I don't know why. I am Kazuma-san's acquaintance but I don't know him as well as my senpai did."

"Heh. Then why are you staring at it like that?"

Issei again asked.

"…nee Ise-kun, if you have a great power, what would you do?"

"If I have a great power? Then I would like to become a super hero like Goku!"

Momoka smiled at his answer, ruffling his hair like usual. The boy pouted. She hates being treated like a kid even if he is a kid, especially by Momoka since she looks like a kid but Issei would never say that to her face.

"It's a great answer Ise but what if you have a power that can only destroy? What if your very being's purpose is to destroy and everyone fears you for it? Even those who you once trusted."

At this question, Issei began to ponder. It is a difficult question, one that is hard to grasp by the mind of a young boy. Nevertheless, he tries to think hard about it. There are times when Momoka would just teach him philosophy in the form of stories. Issei might not understand much but Issei likes to hear her tell stories and explain the philosophy behind it. Momoka is a good story teller and could make her stories interesting and he likes to see her smile when he could answer some questions she asked. She didn't expect him to but he just did.

"…I'm sorry Momo-nee but I don't know."

The girl smiled.

"It's okay. Like I've always said, I never expect you to answer."

"But… if I have such power, I will try to use it for good."

"And how would you use it for good if it can only destroy?"

"Then it's simple! What I will destroy is evil itself!"

"But Ise-kun, remember what we talked about last time? Not everyone does evil because they want to."

"I know that! But… it's better to have it and only use it when there is an absolute evil than needing it but not have it and failed to save a lot of people! It can be a trump card! Like when there's a huge asteroid about to crash onto earth or the moon is falling, we can use it for things like that!"

"…really, you're hopeless. You do know that things are never so simple, Ise-kun."

"They're not?"

The boy tilted his head. He doesn't like it when Momo speaks in riddles or say things that confuses him but that's part of being older than him. Adults always speak about things he doesn't understand.

"No, they're not… But… Ise-kun, I will be leaving town very soon."

"Ehh?! You're going to leave?!"

"When my teacher gave this to me…"

Momoka shows him the stick once again.

"…he also called me to do him a favor."

"But… that means we can't play anymore and you can't tell me stories!"

"Well, no… but it's not like I will be gone forever. It is a big job and I have to do it but I will return. I will be leaving in two weeks."

"But… I don't want you to leave! I'll be all alone again!"

The boy began to cry. Momoka pat his head as she knelt in front of him.

"Don't cry. I will come back one day. Maybe in around seven years or so but I will surely come back. How about this? I will tell you your favorite story today!"

"Really?"

Issei sniffed as he tries to wipe the snot from his nose. Momoka nodded with a smile. That at least made Issei stop crying. Momoka thought for a while and decided. With what he's bearing and his mindset, the boy will definitely face lots of trials ahead of him. It is already written in his fate and she had confirmed it through Kaleidoscope.

"Issei, do you believe in magic?"

Momoka said as she pull out a card from her pocket. A card that depicts a knight with the word Saber written under the figure. Issei blinked as he curiously stares at the saber card while the Kaleidoscope Apprentice smiles her usual smile.

* * *

 **This is another Issei with class card story. I'm trying to make things different so he won't have EMIYA power or multiple class cards and again, I'm not gonna use the ever-popular Arturia or even Nero. It's obviously Siegfried. Sorry if the set up is not as good as the others since the Kaleidoscope I'm mainly using is a semi-OC... sort of... well, this will technically carry a few Mahou Sensou element since this can be considered an alternate version to my Another DxD: Angel's Blessing where Momoka already won the first time and never had Noire and met Issei. The teacher mentioned is obviously Zelretch. Don't worry, Zelretch will definitely appear.**

 **I never thought I would write an Issei class card story but I guess it's kinda inevitable. Of course, other class cards will appear and here's a list**

 **-Saber (Issei): Siegfried**

 **-Lancer (already determined)**

 **-Archer**

 **-Rider**

 **-Berserker**

 **-Assassin**

 **-Caster**

 **-Ruler**

 **-Avenger**

 **-Shielder**

 **-Protector**

 **So there's more than the standard classes. All of them can be recognized, right? Protector is a special class for a special someone that I designed. Irina will also be getting a class card (obviously) but I haven't decided which. Lancer is already decided the moment this story was made. Also, another difference I would make is that two of the classes will be summoned instead of being used as class cards. It will be two of the standard classes which means Archer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, and Berserker.**

 **I'm quite excited for this one, especially when Lancer will appear. It's an easy guess and I know it will be fun. Wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know it is a story by me when Xenovia became another protagonist instead of just another heroine. Yeah well, I wanna do something different with my super beloved blue haired exorcist so this chapter is all about her. Xenovia won't just be another follower of Issei or a harem member and by the end of this chapter all of you would know that shit is serious.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dealt A Different Card**

-Two years before Momoka met Issei-

It is just a possibility, a simple what-if.

In all other possibility, without fail, the girl named Xenovia would one day become the wielder of Durandal and an agent of the church. That is already set on stone and had become a fact of the world. Whether her future will lead her to become a devil, angel, or something else after that, she was first destined to be found by the church and become the wielder of the holy sword Durandal.

But eventually, there would come a day when fate itself failed.

Xenovia would lost everything and then be given a new purpose by the Church, molded into a warrior of God while in reality be just another agent of the Church. But one simple difference could change the course of history very much, especially if the girl were to meet a certain Black Kaleido.

"This is awful."

Momoka, the Black Kaleido, couldn't hold back her disgust at what just happened. She thought that this world's magicians are not as bad as Magus of her world. But she was proven wrong.

Momoka drew her sword, a unique straight sword with single edge and bullet cartridge replacing its crossguard embedded with a magic circle made by her best friend. Even if she is a magus, she wouldn't have gone so far. It is a ritual for the revival of an ancient god from a mythology that had long disappeared from this world. Truly, this is as frightening as a Dead Apostle Ancestor's feeding.

And it's a failure, an epic failure. Fifty human sacrifices on top of a leyline of considerable power to revive an ancient god? Even if gods of this world is not as powerful as her own world's, it is ridiculous. It wouldn't be enough. Such paltry sacrifice wouldn't be able to accomplish that. Clearly the ones conducting the ritual are not competent at all or just plain crazy. Only something on the level of True Magic could revive a god, at least, a god of this world.

The result is not pretty. A large magical explosion that instantly vaporizes everything in five hundred meters radius and burn everything with a cursed flame in almost four kilometers radius. The uncanny resemblance to another event she happened to see once just made it worse for her. Half of this small town in Italy is going up in flame.

For twenty years she had not used her True Magic. And now, although a little rusty, she finally used it again to combat the burning flame, preventing it from spreading even further than what's already destroyed. She kept her sword ready by her side ad she marched into the disaster zone with her True Magic being her only protection against the cursed flame.

It was a terrible sight for a small child not even five years old.

The girl, Xenovia, is just an ordinary girl barely five years of age. She'd been enjoying her day with her parents when suddenly the world around her shook and everything was engulfed in flame.

It was a terrifying sight. She watch as her parents pushes her away and was crushed by the weight of a falling debris and how their body slowly melts from the heat of the accursed flame.

She saw hell.

She saw other people experiencing the same fate as her parents. Crushed, melted, and turned to ash as she walk past them, struggling with all her power to survive.

She saw hell.

As a devout Catholic, Xenovia of course knew about Heaven and Hell and had always hoped with childish innocence to see Heaven and its glory. But she would never expect to see something that is the very definition of Hell first. With fire and brimstone and the air filled with the stench of blood and death as well as burning fire, she has no doubt that she's tasting Hell.

She saw hell.

So she prayed in her heart to be saved even as she ignores the cry of help from those she passed by, trying her utmost to live. Perhaps it is a given that her prayer is not answered. If the prayer of other good people aren't answered, then why should hers be?

Eventually, her luck ran out. She knew her luck ran out when she came across a man wearing what appears to be wizard's robe killing people who are still trying to claw their way out from death. If what she saw around her was hell, then this man is the devil who is tormenting them.

"There can be no survivor. Kill all witnesses, all who are still alive and then we'll leave. We'll try again somewhere else."

The man ordered to some other men. And finally, the wizard (?) turns around and saw her. Fear gripped Xenovia's heart as the man pointed his hand towards her and a magic circle appear on his hand. Her treacherous mind made the man's image overlaps with the devil himself.

"I'm sorry little girl. I'll at least make it quick."

A ball of pure magical energy launched from the man's palm right over the small magic circle. Xenovia closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come and then reuniting with her parents up in Heaven… if she even goes there.

But the pain never came. The girl forced herself to open her eyes and what she saw shocked her.

A figure wearing black cloak and long silvery blonde hair styled in twintails stood in front of her. It is definitely a girl and a rather young one though still probably more than twice her age. She stood between her and the magician defiantly like a wall that would protect her from any harm.

In the blink of an eye, the girl vanished and appear in front of the magician, stabbing what appears to be a sword into the magician's chest. She could hear her growling loudly.

"You… none of you are humans. How dare you, all of you! Die like the dogs you are!"

The girl slashed a few times and the magician's body fell in pieces. Instead of feeling fear at the sight of such brutal killing, Xenovia can only feel awe. The girl then turn to Xenovia and extend a helping hand with a gentle smile.

"Can you stand?"

That was when the fate of Xenovia changed, when she first met the Magician known as Black Kaleido.

* * *

When Xenovia woke up, she immediately knew she's in a hospital with the familiar curtain and white ceiling. It's not the first time she's in a hospital but definitely the first time she's in one as a patient. That fact made her realize one thing.

She's alive. She had been saved.

The girl began to sob as the realization hit her, both in joy and in grief. True she had survived but… she had also lost her parents. She's now alone. That was when she noticed someone sleeping beside her bed. She recognized her as her savior, the young girl who dealt justice to the magicians.

Again, another realization hit her. Magic is real. And she had become a victim of some irresponsible magician who also almost killed her. That made her angry. But again, she turn her head towards her savior who began to stir. She's waking up.

"Haa~ that's a good nap. Ohh, you're awake girl?"

Her savior asked though it's more a rethorical question than a real one.

"Thank you for saving me miss uhh…"

"Momoka. Momoka Shijou."

"Miss Momoka. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"Think nothing of it. I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"Still, thank you."

Xenovia truly appreciate what Momoka had done.

"What about the town though?"

Momoka's expression turns grim suddenly.

"I'm afraid that… you're the only survivor. I was too late. Half the town had been destroyed and… you're the only survivor I managed to get to in time."

The girl's eyes widened. The only survivor. She's the only one left alive from that terrible hell. Xenovia really couldn't get it past her mind. The only survivor. Her prayer to live had been answered… just her and nobody else. It's all so sudden and shocking to her. The only survivor.

It makes her wonder why she's the only one who survived.

"Anyway girl, what's your name?"

Momoka asked. It broke Xenovia out of her thought.

"Xenovia… Quarta…"

"Xenovia. Then Xenovia, do you have someone you can go to? I don't want to have to put you in an orphanage."

"I… I have my grandparents. They live in the countryside."

"That's good! What's their name? I will inform them that you're alive… although I'm not looking forward to telling them about your parents."

There's a frown on Momoka's face when she muttered the last part to herself.

"Their names are Ricardo Quarta and Alessandra Quarta."

"Wonderful! I'll find their names in the phonebook."

Momoka was about to leave when Xenovia suddenly stopped her.

"Wait! Miss Momoka, are you… a magician?"

* * *

-4 years later-

It was just an idea she had.

Even after living with her grandparents for the past three years, Xenovia still cannot forget the hell that she saw. And of course, the heroic figure of her savior and the sadness she shows when she cannot save anyone else. Xenovia took it as a sign. There is a reason for her to be saved, and by another magician nonetheless.

It has an ironic sense of justice to her. Magicians caused the tragedy and another, more powerful magician stopped it and dealt them justice. It makes Xenovia wonder how the world is actually rather twisted. Or perhaps it is human nature? Her head spins everytime she tries to think about it. She's never much of a thinker anyway. Perhaps that's why she is so bad at magic even after three years of learning.

Xenovia Quarta hoped to become a magician to prevent something like what happened to her from happening again. But she's extremely terrible in magic that it's not even funny. It's not the matter about her using different set of magic, no. Momoka had admitted that she's using a more refined and complicated system of magic but that's not the problem. Just a little adjustment and anyone with magic potential can use magecraft. Xenovia has a decent amount of circuit, thirty in all with… an admittedly odd quality.

She has silver magic circuits. Momoka iss sadly not an expert so she doesn't really understand what that means but the glow of her magic circuit inside her soul is silver. She even has a magical core although it is a common thing here and not only reserved to legendary creatures like dragons or other supernatural beings.

But even with all the required things available, Xenovia is, for lack of better terms, total shit in magic. She cannot do a simple magic, even something as simple as a gandr curse. Her control is also an utter mess. No matter how hard she train, she cannot even do basic reinforcement. She's basically only someone with magic circuit and core since she cannot utilize them for anything.

Momoka even checked her Element and Origin but found nothing wrong with her. Then again, Momoka had admitted that she had not used magic for a very long time until that day so she's rather behind. The point is, Xenovia is so bad in magic and control that she'd rather stop trying. Of course, Xenovia herself won't give up as easily. Really harsh training with her magic circuit finally allows her to have a semblance of control, at least enough to flood her body steadily with prana and increase her strength through other means than reinforcement.

But at least she's good in conventional fighting, especially with the use of swords. So Momoka provided her with some black keys she crafted and customized extensively so that even with her bad control, Xenovia could still activate them. Momoka suspects that her silver magic circuits needs something special to stabilize, a missing part but Momoka doesn't know what so all she can do now is keep practicing control until they can find out what it is.

So with that said, the apprentice of a magician did not learn any magic at all but instead learn other skills not related to magic. Swordsmanship is one of them, crafting is another, minor things such as repairing things and cooking. Yes, even cooking. In fact, it is one of the things she's good at. Not to the point of being a professional but she's better than most.

Today, Xenovia is training her control once again. she does this by performing basic reinforcement on objects. Although extremely slow, she's showing progress since the pipe she's using did not blow. Momoka was frantic when that first happen and won't allow her to use magic outside of her supervision until she manage to NOT blow a basic reinforcement item and won't teach her anything until she could perfectly reinforce a glass.

It's an extremely slow progress and Xenovia might not be the most patient girl around but having a pipe blew up on your face does wonder to your patience. Structural analysis is another basic spell she's thought. Thankfully, this does not require fine control as much. Using structural analysis to grade her work, Xenovia smiles. There are few less imperfections. It's far from a perfect reinforcement but it's still a progress. Maybe two or three more years at this pace and she can perfectly reinforce the pipe… maybe. It's acceptable by her standard… or Momoka's. She's still a kid and Momoka made it clear that she should enjoy what's left of her youth while she can, especially if she wants to fulfill her dream.

Yes, her dream. She wants to become an ally of justice.

Perhaps it's born out of guilt for being the only survivor, a survivor's guilt, but Xenovia wants to do something with her life, something right. And saving people is what she felt is right. It doesn't matter if she joins the church or become a magician but she knows what she wants to do. And if becoming a magician is a path she can take then she will.

Putting down the pipe she used to practice, Xenovia look at the clock. It's already dark.

"Hmm… It's almost time. I better get ready.

Xenovia heard news. There are people going missing in her small village. She wondered what's wrong. Her teacher in the local elementary school had warned her and the other students not to walk around at night.

It is a strange thing. Her village is relatively peaceful with a population of around two hundred people. Nothing much happens around there which sometimes made her bored but Momoka scold her saying that peace is the best. That means people are much less in risk of getting caught in danger. Xenovia at least finds that good.

But the peace had been broken by one of her classmate going missing. Maybe there's a kidnapper around. With six black keys in her jacket's pocket and one in each of her pants' pocket, Xenovia head out to investigate. Along with the keys is also another object of equal value, a card.

It is not just a card. It is what Momoka called a Class Card. Xenovia is showing a terribly slow progress and this is one of the ways for her to fulfill her dream in case she's truly hopeless.

This is her trump card, the soul of a hero. It has no picture to describe it except for one single word.

Protector

It fits Xenovia's desire. The spirit inside the card is that of a protector. In her current level, she can only manifest its power for a short amount of time but the power of a heroic spirit should be strong enough to either allow her to defeat anyone or escape. She kept her trump card along with her keys in her jacket. With everything set, the girl rushed into town just as the sun sets.

* * *

If her teacher were to see what she's doing now, Xenovia was sure that she'd call her a great big idiot.

An eight years old girl walking down an empty street at night is undeniably dangerous. Her intention of finding the reason of her classmates' disappearance is dangerous, and obviously, she's carrying dangerous objects doing something dangerous that could get her killed. So in summary, yes, she's a complete and utter idiot.

But she can't help it. She had to find out what's happening. Especially if this somehow involves the supernatural. If that's the case, then she can't rely on the police. Sneaking around the houses using the darkness of the night as cover, Xenovia waited. The wait doesn't take too long when she heard a strange melody.

It is the sound of a flute. The more she hear this sound, the more she felt herself sleepy. Realizing that this could be magic, she activates her magic circuits and flood her body with prana. Her head immediately became clear.

"So it is magic. A flute? Is this the pied piper of hamellin?"

Xenovia wondered. As if answering her question, a group of people began to gather. Xenovia widens her eyes at the number. There are at least sixty or so people there unlike the previous three or four. And this time not just children her age and teens but also adults. Xenovia kept herself hidden but both her hands had reached into her jacket and are touching her black keys.

And then she saw the piper. A young man in his twenties wearing a white long sleeved shirt and green vest with a flute on his lips skillfully playing the magical melody. Xenovia began to suspect that this is the piper of hammelin as he looks just like how she would imagine him to be.

The piper then stopped playing. Xenovia wondered why… until the piper's eyes glows red and his whole body began to transform.

"Don't tell me… a stray devil!"

A stray devil, Xenovia knew them as devils who do as they please and ended up becoming something monstrous. That's the most basic explanation that she could understand. Now Xenovia knew this is real trouble. She had watched her teacher hunt stray devils but this would be the first time she is face to face with one without her teacher.

The people he gathered are still in a trance. The monstrous devil that now looks like an ogre than a human slowly pick his first meal. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Xenovia leapt from behind the barrel she's hiding behind and threw the two black keys in her pockets before drawing two more from her jacket. She would've wanted to use the style Momoka taught her and use all six but her hands are too small and her grip not strong enough to wield them in her knuckle.

The first attack caught the monster by surprise. She managed to stab the monster's left shoulder but her other key missed. The monster howl in pain as her specialized key inflict elemental wound into the monster's body.

"Gaaah! What the hell! A holy weapon? So we have an exorcist here."

The monster pulls out the blade from his shoulder.

'Damn. I missed!'

Xenovia cursed. She had hoped to inflict heavier injuries with her earlier throw but she missed. She should've trained her throwing more.

"A little girl?! Has the church fell so far to employ a mere little girl to do their dirty work?"

Xenovia would like to say that she's not affiliated with the Church but she is technically using a church weapon. Black Keys is a weapon for exorcism after all. Making that mistake can be understandable. Xenovia ran towards the monster with her keys in hand. Using the agility she trained and her small size, she dodged past the monster's punches. He is still underestimating her. That works to her advantage.

Xenovia slashed when she got close enough. The piper managed to evade the first slash but Xenovia moved quickly and thrust her second key into the piper's abdomen.

"Aaahh! That stings."

Xenovia allows herself to smirk. But that was a mistake as she almost did not see the piper's punch. She tried to block with her sword but the size of the monstrous devil and his raw strength is obviously more than she can handle. The little girl was punched straight into the barrels she had been hiding in moments before.

Fortunately her prana increased her body's durability even if it is not as much as a real reinforcement would. She figures the stray devil still held back since she's not dead yet. She was about to get up when something came flying towards her. Xenovia quickly dived to the side to evade the throw. When she look at what almost killed her, she was horrified.

There lies the mingled body of a girl two years younger than her with her limbs twisted at an impossible angle and her eyes now lifeless. The image overlaps with the sight of that hell from four years ago and the blue haired girl start breathing heavily.

"I… I must save them."

She said to herself.

"Hee… so you wish to save them little girl? Then what about I do this?"

Xenovia's focus turn back to the devil. He's now already standing in the middle of the group of villagers still under his power. The piper raise his enormous hand in the air. Xenovia's eyes widen in horror. She drew another set of black keys and ran.

But she's not as fast as her teacher.

The stray devil swung down his arm and blood splattered. Due to surprise and horror, Xenovia tripped and fell.

"Mwahahaha! How does that feel, little girl? You know what, I like your bravery. I'll eat your friends and kill the others as you watch and then I'll kill you, how about that?"

Xenovia was about to stand up once again but right then the stray devil walked up to her and step on dropped three adult bodies on her. She should've been able to break free given enough time with her prana strengthening her but her mind is in no state to fight back as she watch the stray devil munch on the head of a girl, this one from her class. The sight of a monster slowly eating her classmate shock her to her very core.

Again she watch others die in front of her very own eyes. She is still powerless, she knew it, and it hurts her very much that she cannot do anything but watch.

"Well well, what have we here. I guess I hit the jackpot today."

Then she heard a voice. Both Xenovia and the piper turn to the source of the voice to see a young man in his mid teens jumping down from the roof. He wears a white priest vestment and a gray coat and by his looks, Xenovia guessed that he's an exorcist.

"So you're the piper who's been running around eating villages eh. Guess I'll get to be the one to carve you up."

"An exorcist, and the real deal this time. Looks like dinner will have to wait some other time."

Xenovia allows herself to feel relieved when the exorcist arrives. She might not be strong enough to fight that stray devil but the exorcist surely can.

"Minions, get him!"

The devil ordered. The people under his control began to swarm the exorcist, hoping to pin him down as he hesitates to cut down civilians. Unfortunately, it was not so. Xenovia's relief turns to horror again as the exorcist cuts down three people trying to pin him down with a light sword and shoot three others in the head with his gun.

"That won't work on me buddy."

"So you don't hesitate to kill civilians eh. It doesn't matter. That just means that I have to kill you myself!"

"Bring it on shitty devil!"

The two of them clashed as Xenovia watch. It is a terrible fight. They fought in the middle of the people and slowly everyone is being killed. Then to Xenovia's further despair, she found two other familiar faces.

"No… Grandpa… Grandma!"

Riccardo and Alessandra Quarta was among them. In one moment they stood there. In the blink of an eye, their bodies fell headless ad they were used as a shield by the stray devil to avoid a slash from the exorcist. At that moment, something inside Xenovia broke.

"NNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

As if responding to the state of her mind, the class card in her jacket flashed.

And the world goes blank for Xenovia.

* * *

Momoka wanted to say goodbye to her apprentice before she leaves. She had expected her apprentice to either be asleep or still awake and quickly run to her with a big smile and gave her a hug like usual.

But never in her wildest dream did she expect her apprentice to be lying in the middle of something that could be called a warzone drenched in a pool of blood. The only relief is that it's not her blood and using analysis Momoka could tell that it's the blood of a stray devil.

The Black Kaleido look around and saw a sight that made her sick. All around her piled a large number of dead bodies all belonging to the people living here. She could pretty much guess what happened. Her apprentice probably found a stray devil who was feeding and decided to interfere. But she likely failed. She was not strong enough and people are starting to be killed.

So she released the power of the special class card she left her. It has now fused with her body and the power she received when she unleashed it allows her to defeat the stray devil.

"Teacher?"

So she's still conscious.

"Xenovia… I'm sorry that you have to see death again at such a young age."

"Where were you?"

"I… had something to do. My own teacher called me."

"I see… teacher… they're gone. Again… I'm the only one who survived."

Yes, Xenovia is the only living being on the battlefield until she came. Everyone else was dead. Xenovia… had failed in saving anyone. This will hit her hard. Momoka wonders how much does she has to suffer? Xenovia had seen too much death for someone her age and she's not even ten yet.

"Even grandpa and grandma."

The girl lost her family once again. Now Momoka is at a lost on what to do. She cannot, WILL NOT leave Xenovia alone. The girl is now all alone. How can she say goodbye when she's in a state like this?

"Is this what they call an empty victory? I won… but I still lost. I was too weak. If I used the card sooner, this could've been avoided."

"It's just a maybe."

"No, I'm sure that at least some of them will survive if I used the card earlier. I'm weak… I'm too weak, teacher. And now… I failed and I paid the price. I'm all alone."

Momoka look down. What is she supposed to say? She's not very good in comforting people, especially a child who had just gone through a life and death battle and lost everything once again.

"Why was I given the Protector card… when I cannot protect anything?"

Momoka gave her no answer. She doesn't even know why. She only gave her that card. It was given to her by Zelretch, her teacher. Said that the card is the one that suits her the most.

"So… what do you want to do now?"

Momoka ask as she help her apprentice stand up. She's covered in blood and gore and her smell would've made vampire swarm all over her.

"Teacher… please… I will try again. I will not fail this time. I am not strong yet but… I swear… I will become strong and next time… I can save them. I want to become a hero of justice!"

Xenovia Quarta look up to her teacher, pleading.

At that single moment, the destiny of Xenovia Quarta changed. She will no longer just be another wielder of a holy sword, not just another part of a group, not just another girl in a harem. In that one moment, her destiny changed.

* * *

 **Well, with that kind of past, I doubt Xenovia would become the idiot slashing princess we all know and love... especially me. Damn, I decreased her level of loveliness by a hell lot with that stunt I pulled. Anyway, I just predicted things randomly so Momoka met Issei when he was around 5 or 6 and she met Xenovia when she was 4. Issei and Xenovia are of similar age. Actually, just screw those things. I hate counting their age when the story starts before cannon. Xenovia was below 5 when she met Momoka. She's around 8 when she merged with Protector.**

 **So I'm making her to be like Emiya Shirou somewhat but rest assured, she won't be a copy of Archer EMIYA or even Shirou himself. Her desire to become a hero and the tragedy are the only things similar. Remember, Xenovia... is an idiot with special magic circuits. I made it the same kind as in Angel's Blessing since this is technically a parallel world to that one. She has different Orign and Element. Her future skill set apart from Class Card enhancement will be different from Shirou's. Why she cannot use her circuits properly though... is something you can guess. And as for having unique collored circuits and a magical core, before you preach about Nasuverse system of magic, remember that Xenovia was born in DxDverse and so her magic source works differently. Magical core is also not the one like in phantasmal species. Well, the lecture about that can be found later as my Another DxD world advances.**

 **Now, speaking of her unique class card, it is a really unique one and how Protector works will be revealed only as the story goes. That's all about Protector for now.**

 **And for the revs.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: I try to make things much different from others but well, there's only so much my imagination could do.**

 **Jack vile Ripper: If you read my other stories, I NEVER made Issei a devil... except for one story and it's not even as Rias' peerage. I like Siegfried too and it's less because of Fate series and more because I had read about his legend since I was a kid.**

 **xxOblivionxxx: From the standard class, the only one I'm still haven't decided is Caster. Tamamo is a great choice but I have this urge to use Halloween event's Caster Elizabeth as Caster. Probably because I used her extensively along with Siegfried before I lost my FGO data. Solomon is a good choice but honestly... actually, I will consider that choice. He'll be different of course. Using his personality in FGO is suicide for the story. For Ruler, I don't think there are any other choices except Kotomine Shirou, Jeanne, and Saint Martha and Jeanne is the easiest to write though Kotomine is another choice I can do. The other classes are still in progress.**

 **EndDragon369: OC? Well, if you're referring to Momoka, she's technically not an OC. She is the headmistress of Subaru Magic Academy in Mahou Sensou and she has dimensional magic so I just upgrade it to Kaleidoscope and... that's about it. And maybe give her a cross between her past and future personality.**

 **Mango eater 24: Mashu is the only Shielder around. Funny you should mention her. She will appear next chapter when the story gets back to Issei.**

 **matrience: The class cards mostly works like in Representation of Humanity though not all of them will work like that.**

 **lucsld: Berserker and Assassin are hard to decide but... I'm honestly considering Kiyohime for Berserker and Kiritsugu for Assassin.**

 **Shadow of a Memory: I know about that class. Beat it with my Tamamo in Extra. But I especially made the Protector class for Xenovia to become her power.**

 **Now, for a few list of Servants I am still considering. I might make a poll later for them kay.**

 **-Archer: Atalanta, Chiron, Kiritsugu (he's technically a sniper who uses long range), Arash**

 **-Rider: Marie Antoinette, Arturia Pendragon (she technically rides a horse in her lancer form so she should qualify as a Rider too), Saint George**

 **-Berserker: Kiyohime, Frankenstein, Lancelot... XENOVIA (Yup, I did just write that)**

 **Ohh and I might utilize some other extra classes. It would be more fun that way.**

 **Next chapter will be the start of cannon timeline and back to Issei along with the introduction of our beloved kouhai, Mashu Kyrielight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I almost died seeing what happened in FGO's final chapter and that was when I was doing this chapter so yeah, it affected me that I changed Issei's main pairing for this story. Again, another impressive story which proves that Fate series is not something ordinary. If only DxD is more like that in the action and nuance, it would be a whole lot better. But then it wouldn't be DxD and everyone would die so it's fine this way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fated Meeting**

-Present time, Kuoh academy-

How long has it been since he last met Shijou Momoka, Issei wondered. The young man had changed in the years after Momoka gave him the class card. His hair is no longer brown but dull silver and a little spiky. Issei had also got a growth spurt considering who is inside his card and he can be considered tall but not overly so. He's standing only 15 cm short of being 2 meters tall.

Magic and supernatural creatures, Issei thought those are all work of fiction that he can only see in anime and manga. He chuckled weakly. Reality is funny like that. Well, it's not really funny actually. It's one thing to see it from a screen. You know it's not real and nothing and no one was actually hurt apart from a few freak accidents during shooting. But when you truly live in the supernatural world, it's not as pretty as stories made it out to be, even dark fantasy ones.

He had learned that since he awakened both his class card and his sacred gear seven years ago. The real deal is really not like what the books and movies portray them to be. Sometimes he thinks that the old him was stupid, being excited about magic and heroes. He did not understand Momoka's warning until it finally hit him in the face… or ripped his face to shreds.

'The world of supernatural is filled with unnumbered risks. To enter it means you are ready to dance with death.'

Issei repeat the warning in his head. He is grateful for Momoka. It is because of her that he could survive so far. It was because he was ready that he even lived through some of his earlier encounters. It is because of her teachings that the name Hyoudou Issei can be kept relatively unknown.

That and because he lives here in Kuoh, the Sitri territory. As long as he doesn't go out of Kuoh, he could live a relatively peaceful life, well, as peaceful as a hero who is also the Sekiryuutei can ever be. If there is one thing he finds annoying about his power is that it attracts trouble, both of them. But as long as he stay in Sitri territory, he would be fine. He really owe the Sitri devil one.

"Issei."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Yo Sona, what are you doing up here?"

Issei asked. Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri clan and pretty much governor of supernatural Kuoh rarely came searching for him personally. Issei had known her from the time she first came to Kuoh and the two of them develop some kind of friendship. She had offered him a place in her peerage two years ago but he refused, saying that one human lifetime of dealing with supernatural will be enough for him. Sona at least respect his wishes which he appreciates.

"Aren't you with the go-home club?"

Sona commented. She's right. Issei has no club activity and usually went home immediately after school ended. Finding him on the school's rooftop is unexpected. But it is good for Sona that Issei is still in campus. She has something to tell him and it's a good coincidence that he had not gone home yet.

"Anyway, this is a good coincidence. I have something to tell you."

"Really? Is this about that fallen angel waiting at the front gate?"

Sona is not even surprised that Issei knew. She had known him even before she got her first peerage member and had gone on stray hunts with him before. Even if he is mostly lazy, he has good senses which he developed to sense trouble 'in order to avoid it' as he claimed.

"Hnn, so I don't need to warn you. That's good. I need to warn you though. Rias probably expected you to get killed by her."

"Ahh, so this is what that meant?"

Issei showed Sona a piece of paper with Gremory symbol that he got yesterday.

"No wonder her familiar gave this to me without any explanation on how to use it."

"She's been aiming for you for a while."

Issei groaned. How troublesome. Rias Gremory, she is the devil who came to Kuoh two years after Sona to attend Kuoh academy. Issei tries to stay away from her as much as possible, especially since he doesn't like how she looks at him. Now, Hyoudou Issei appreciates beauty but after nearly being killed by a supernatural creature disguised as a beautiful girl for the fifth time, he immediately put beauty second below his life. He appreciates beautiful girl who doesn't try to kill him or give him more trouble in life.

And Rias Gremory, no matter how big her bust is or how beautiful her face is, screams nothing but trouble for his instinct. He got the feeling that if for some reason or another he became part of her peerage, there will be nothing but more trouble for him. Nope, no parents should outlive their child and he is very sure that they would outlive him if Gremory got her hands on him.

He values life more than oppai thank you.

"Thanks for the warning, Sona. I appreciate it."

Issei thanked her with a smile. There are few supernatural creatures he trust and out of the few of them, Sona is the only devil he would dare trust. She had earned his trust years ago after all and she never disappoints. She won't disappoint him now, and she won't disappoint him ever.

"Ohh and Issei, try to find out what they want and if it is you…"

"Yeah yeah, the usual treatment then. Geez, what am I, you personal executor?"

"If you don't want to, I can handle it myself."

"Tell you what, if their activity involves devil stuff, I'll leave it to you. If it involves me or humans, I'll deal with them."

"The usual deal then."

The two of them nodded to each other as Issei walk down the stair, giving Sona one last wave before disappearing from view.

* * *

-Three days ago-

She was just a test subject.

That was all she amounts to.

It was all she know, all she's allowed to know, all she's allowed to be. It is what she's been doing and what she's been subjected to since her birth, just a test subject. She doesn't know anything more than what's necessary to fulfill her role. For fourteen years, that's all she knew. That and her name…

Mashu

But it all changed two years ago when the facility where she was kept in was attacked. A raid conducted by a lone exorcist destroyed the whole facility. But she managed to escape with the help of an elderly priest who secretly detest what was done to her. He was a new face and had only met her a few times. He took that chance to escape with her. That priest's name was Matthew Kyrielight.

After they escaped, Matthew adopted her and taught her everything he knew. It was only then that Mashu the test subject gain a true identity, that of Mashu Kyrielight. It was for the first time that she truly felt happy in her life. For two years she lived in relative peace with her father even if they were on the run and constantly in hiding.

But unfortunately, all good thing must come to an end.

Just like the Holy Sword Project, the experiment she's involved in is just as important, maybe even more so, and letting her run around is not something some people want. Eventually they were found and she's almost captured. But again Matthew saved her and let her escape. She saw him being gunned down by people after her.

Sixteen years old Mashu Kyrielight is alone once again when she reached Tokyo bay.

The girl hid behind some crates in one of the warehouse as she began to sob. Why can't she just be left alone? Why does she have to experience all this? Why can't she just be a normal girl? These questions flood Mashu's mind as she let her tears flow in sorrow and despair. She will have to live in the darkness, never to show herself unless she wants to be found.

"Why… I just want to be a normal girl."

Mashu laments. But her thought was soon broken by the familiar presence of her pursuer. Mashu wipe her tears and got up from her hiding place. She could at least be grateful to possess her sharp senses. It will be invaluable from now on. Sneaking through the backdoor, Mashu Kyrielight disappear.

After Mashu left, two figures entered the warehouse. One is the eternally young girl with silvery blonde hair tied into two long pigtails popularly known as twintails and the other is a taller girl wearing a black outfit and a trenchcoat with a cross resting on her chest. This girl has blue hair with green fringe and yellow eyes that is carefully eyeing the place Mashu left from.

"Poor girl, she must've been scared."

"Of course she would be. This is not the test subject of a run-of-the-mill researcher like that Valper Galilei. We are talking about a Magus who stole the Einsworth's research into heroic spirits and escaped through a dimensional anomaly."

Xenovia Quarta said. They've been hunting a magus who had leapt through dimension through a dimensional anomaly and wound up in Xenovia's homeworld more than two decades ago. They only knew about this Magus' existence two years ago thanks to Zelretch and Xenovia was sent to subdue the Magus as a test. She failed, not in the sense that she was defeated but the Magus trapped her when she's about to finish him and the Magus managed to escape. When she got out of the trap, the Magus was long gone and so was the test subject.

"It would be easy chasing her but…"

"But?"

"…nothing. More importantly Xenovia, we got company."

Xenovia heard dozens of footsteps arriving behind her. There's no need for her to look to know that those are the stray exorcists targeting Mashu. They had arrived too late to save Matthew Kyrielight but she will not let that good man's last request be useless. Beside, she's an ally of justice and what was done to Mashu is unjust. What she'll do is obvious. Black keys shot out from her sleeves and she activates all six blades. Her teacher, the Black Kaleido, made no sign of movement.

Xenovia is strong enough to take on a few dozen exorcists without any problem. After all, the Burial Agency will only accept the best of the best even if it is as an unofficial member. As Xenovia began systematically dismantling each stray exorcist, the Black Kaleido once again cast a glance at where Mashu disappeared to.

"I wonder…"

* * *

-Present day-

Mashu Kyrielight got away from Tokyo on the first train she took. She rested in the wilderness while she also kept moving randomly during the day in an effort to make her pursuer lost track of her. She doesn't know that most of her pursuer had been killed so she kept running. But eventually she will need to stop since she's running out of money.

She's weak and hungry. She had not eaten anything since two days ago. After one last train ride, Mashu finally reached a town called Kuoh. It is a town run by devils, the Sitri family if her knowledge is right. That's good. A devil's territory means that no exorcist, both official or stray, would be around. She can hide in Kuoh and even if she's found by the devils, she can at least talk with them.

According to her father, the Sitri family is reasonable and can be bargained with. She knew a few things about the Church or she could even find employment with them. It's better than any other choices she has at the moment. With a somewhat optimistic mind, Mashu walks into Kuoh at the same time the sun sets.

Meanwhile, Hyoudou Issei had just come face to face with the fallen angel that was waiting for him earlier that day. After he ignored her and walk past her, the fallen angel stalked him and bid her time until nightfall and Issei is alone. The moment Issei came to a secluded place and the sun had set, the fallen angel reveal herself.

Issei raised his eyebrow at the thing the female fallen is wearing. It's like an S&M outfit that left little for imagination and Issei wouldn't mind playing the M role with a girl as hot as the fallen. But sadly, her intention is clear to him and even if Issei is someone who is easily turned on by cute girls, especially one as hot as this fallen, he ABSOLUTELY loathe girls trying to kill him so even if a supermodel wearing a very sexy bikini was lying on his bed seductively and slowly taking off her top, he'll still kill first if she has a knife or poison hidden somewhere with the intent to kill him.

'Why do all hot girls try to kill me?'

Issei mentally whined. He got a response in the form of a booming voice inside his head courtesy of Ddraig.

[Maybe it's karma or a curse your teacher gave you.]

Issei groaned at Ddraig's answer since it is very possible. His teacher, even if only for a short while, is an extremely powerful magician that even Ddraig said could beat both him and Albion if she's at full power which says a lot about her power. Issei had asked her about oppai when he was younger and she probably cursed him for that.

"Ufufu, we meet again, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Issei's expression remained neutral. It is hard to appreciate her curves and bountiful asset when her intent to kill him can be felt clearly by his senses. You just don't get roused by a hot girl who wants to stick a spear to your gut. As the fallen angel began rambling something about how he should've felt lucky when she made her fake confession or something, Issei sighed. It's not the first time someone attempted to kill him using a honey trap.

Ignoring the rambling of the fallen angel, Issei reach to his back and a sword appear. It is a large sword almost as tall as he is and extremely heavy shaped like a cross. He unsheathed it with one hand and with a bored look, went on the offensive.

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to listen to your rambling. So what do you want, fallen angel?"

Issei asked.

"Hmph, so you're already aware of our worl. That makes you even more dangerous. Well since you ask so nicely, I do have something I want from you… will you please die for me?"

She moves faster than a normal human, more than what an ordinary high school boy could perceive. Her lunge is so fast that any ordinary person wouldn't even realize that they were being attacked before dying. The fallen angel created a light spear with the intent to stab the boy.

But Issei is no ordinary boy. He had seen and faced faster. For him, what would be a blur to anyone else might as well be a slow motion as his experience and training kicked in. Moving faster than the fallen angel, he swung his sword while reinforcing his already enhanced body, making the heavy blade weigh the same as a short sword for him.

"What is it with hot girls all trying to kill or control me? Must be sensei's curse or something."

Issei's annoyed mumble was the last thing the fallen angel heard as her spear broke and Issei cleave her in twain. Issei wipe the blood off from the sword before casting a simple fire spell to dispose the body.

"That's one down."

[You could've just cut her arms and legs and then interrogate her. She might know something.]

"Nah, we know that there are more of them in the abandoned church. If I had to guess from what she said, their target is me and not because they knew who I am."

[If they could relate the current you to the brat running around a few years ago, that fallen wouldn't act so stupid.]

Issei agreed. How he looks now is very different from how he looks when he travelled around training his body and power. Two years after receiving the class cards and books about magecraft from his surrogate big sister, Issei finally planted the class card inside himself. But it does not grant him instant powerup and skill. Apparently the class card needs time to grow and assimilate with his soul.

It is not a one-way ticket to power. No, Momoka won't give him something like that. To become strong, he has to earn it. The class card only grants him the means and potential to face the supernatural. Everything else he must do by himself, including training his body and his sword skill. The class card can only instinctively guide him.

It was only last year when the class card finally fully merged with him at the end of his training. That was also when he began to change visually and it was a drastic change. In other words, nobody could've connected the current him and the boy running around with a sword from his training days. The only one who knew is Sona Sitri and that girl from two years ago.

So that means, the fallen angel consider him a threat because of something else and that is probably his less known identity. Issei hid it well butguess he can only hide for so long.

"She's after Boosted Gear."

Issei was about to head to the abandoned church when he faintly felt something. He quickly turned around to see dust flying around not far and the familiar feeling of fallen angel magic being used. He quickly sprint with all his might and ran towards the direction where he saw the dusts.

When Issei got to where the source of the magical signature is, he immediately got in between the fallen angel, this time a male, and his target. He pulled out his sword once again and summon his sacred gear. He deflected the next spear the fallen angel hurled with his sword while at the same time shooting a dragon shot that grazed the fallen angel's wings, two of his four wings. The fallen did not scream in pain, a testament of his endurance, but decided instead to retreat. From his expression that Issei saw when he retreated, he probably recognized him by his sword so that's why he decided to fall back.

Once the fallen angel disappear from his sight, Issei sheathe his sword and dismiss his sacred gear. He turn to the victim of the fallen angel and his eyes met with a set of blue eyes staring at him in awe. Issei blushed when he saw how little she's covered since whatever she's wearing is tattered and damaged and reveal some of her assets. But he immediately put any lewd thought aside. It's not the time for that. He extend his hand to the girl.

"Are you alright?"

The girl with short hair with similar shade as his current hair color grasps his hand.

This was how Hyoudou Issei and Mashu Kyrielight met.

This was the scene that Xenovia Quarta and Momoka witnessed when they arrived in Kuoh after spending the last few days eliminating Mashu's pursuers and tracking her at the same time.

"To think that she would meet Issei of all people."

Momoka mused as she shook her head and smile at the sight. She had not seen Issei for years and she's happy to see him grow into a strong man, maybe not as strong as Xenovia from what she can tell but that's because her official apprentice has loose screw in her head. Allies of Justice tend to be like that and her apprentice at least turns out better than the last one in the mental department.

"Hyoudou Issei, I met him once back when I was hunting the rogue magus. I was surprised to find someone possessing a Heroic Spirit's Noble Phantasm even if it's not in its full form back then. So he's the other one you gave a card to?"

"Saber. I gave it to him since he will need it with how many people that will flock around him with his sacred gear."

"Boosted Gear, the Sekiryuutei. It's weird, he's in possession of two conflicting power. The soul of a dragon and a dragon slayer, it's an irony in the making."

Momoka chuckled at what Xenovia said. The two of them then turn away from the scene. Mashu Kyrielight has met Hyoudou Issei. She's safe. For further precaution, Momoka will leave a gift for them in Issei's room. For now, they could leave them in peace. If Issei is still the boy he knew from back then, which he is, then he would not leave Mashu alone.

For now they will need to go back. There are things they need to prepare, especially Xenovia. On the blue haired girl's hand is a set of red sigils shaped like a sword and a pair of wings.

Command Seals

War is coming to Xenovia Quarta.

* * *

 **Mashu Kyrielight is introduced into the cast! I had to think of some ways to put her in the story and thankfully I remembered Kiba and then Mashu's background so this happens. Now, I don't know how Mashu's name is spelled and honestly, I wouldn't name a girl 'Matthew' so I use that name as her surrogate father's name and spell her name as 'Mashu'.**

 **Several more differences with Sitri owning Kuoh instead of Gremory although Rias is there and Sona meeting Issei before cannon time. I just don't want to repeat the 'Gremory owning Kuoh' plot and there is a reason why it's arranged this way. All will be revealed in due time... maybe... I sometimes don't know how my brain works.**

 **Anyway, again the fallen angels will be butchered and honestly, I don't like Raynare. No, that's a lie, I don't really care about her. It's just she's a tasty plot device for Issei's first kill on screen (though here it's not his first kill). What's quite evil here is probably the fact that I didn't even let her introduce herself as either Amano Yuuma or Raynare so she died as a nameless grunt. I have nothing against her but it's just so easy to just kill her.**

 **And Xenovia of course would appear. In all honesty, I didn't think she would become another protagonist when I first wrote chapter 1 but now the story will focus on her as much as it will focus on Issei, maybe it will focus even more on Xenovia, especially since she will participate in the 4th Grail War as replacement for Riser arc and timeskip between the first arc and the infamous Kokabiel arc where DxD truly begins. I have huge plans for her.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **I'm just a Guest: Rider Arturia is in consideration but I probably won't use her since she will appear again as Saber in 4th Grail War arc which is the one after this. And Issei himself will have no trouble facing Hakuryuukou. The irony of his power is enough to do that. As for my other Fate x DxD story, I haven't gotten any inspiration. Plus I will need to know more about Solomon for my Angel's Blessing.**

 **Jack vile Ripper: With the 4th War I will need to rethink about Kerry's role in the story. But I won't use Saint George as Rider since 'Representation of Humanity' by 'Writer with bad grammar' had done it and I don't know Saint George quite well but Berserker being an Alternate Xenovia is something fun. I even know which version of her will become Berserker.**

 **edboy4926: I'm trying to keep things strictly Fate and DxD if I can help it, especially the Servants and class card soul so no, I won't consider a Servant from other stuff... especially those I'm not familiar with.**

 **Shadow of a Memory: How does your sock taste? In all seriousness, only the best for my dearest Xenovia. I love her the most of all anime character sans Yuzuriha Inori and the only one close to her in my list is Mikumo Guynemer. And about Kiritsugu, with my recent idea, I need to reconsider that option about him becoming Heroic Spirit.**

 **Hashirama 1710: I'll think about it.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: With the 4th Grail War added into the plot, I need to reconsider some Servant ideas, especially those that will appear in the 4th War which is everyone except Caster. Anyway, you might want to know a little about Mahou Sensou since I'm using a few things from there... or maybe not, just minor things like weapons and the only character there that I use is Momoka.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: It is a tempting thing to do, probably something I will pull off, maybe. My mind works in ways even I cannot comprehend sometimes. As for their meeting, they did met once during the time skip but neither recognize the other then. This is gonna be fun.**

 **keeper of all lore: I'm tempted to use him as much as I want to use Jeanne Alter. I will need to learn more about him though.**

 **Guest: 'Shirouism' as you call it is one of the things that makes Fate interesting. But yeah, I actually wrote Xenovia's beginning as an Ally of Justice with a heavy heart. She doesn't deserve that.**

 **Guest: I know Mashu's background. I did play FGO... before it crashed in my phone and I had to delete it along with my precious set of limited edition Servants.**

 **Pyrolord1234: Minor mistake. But I think XENOVIA is more apt instead of QUARTA as she doesn't hold the Quarta name as highly as Shirou held his Emiya name. Hell, she didn't even use her last name until Griselda forced her in the LN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter. I've been thinking about the class cards for a while and I have finally found the two candidates for Rider and Berserker. The girls who will get class cards will appear this chapter but... I will not reveal which one get which class card and the Servant inside. Enjoy the calm before the storm... and 4th Grail War will start in 2 chapters. This arc will be wrapped up next chapter.**

 **Ohh and I'm changing the title.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Grand Order or DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: End of Peace**

-Hyoudou household-

Being shown kindness by a stranger, that's something Mashu Kyrielight had never experienced. But here she is accepting the help of someone she never knew before, a young boy who had saved her from the fallen angel earlier. Mashu had never seen anyone like him before, so powerful, so strong. The sight of the boy wielding his large sword with one hand and defeating the fallen angel with a single magic shot from his gauntlet left her awed.

She's now in the boy's home showering. She doesn't know why the boy helped him and what he is doing in devil territory but Mashu will accept any help she can get. Plus, the boy does seem trustworthy.

While Mashu is in the shower, Issei is in his room staring at what is currently on his bed, a suitcase and on it an envelope. Issei took the envelope and carefully open it. Inside he found a letter which he began to read through.

 _'_ _Ise-kun_

 _I have seen your development and I'm impressed. You have done well in mastering both your powers I gave you that class card so you can fend off for yourself, your sacred gear after all will attract unwanted enemies and seeing you show such progress made me happy._

 _You're still the kind boy I met years ago and for that, I'm proud of you_

 _That's why I will tell you a little bit about who you just helped. Her name is Mashu Kyrielight, she's a test subject of a certain experiment. That experiment was to make an artificial Servant, a human who could use the power of Heroic Spirit. Class cards was originally made for the purpose of summoning a Servant, to serve as their container, the body of a Heroic Spirit summoned from the throne, a vessel if you will. But it has restrictions like how much power it could contain._

 _This is where the experiment came from. To make a perfect vessel of a Heroic Spirit and use her as a living weapon. A human body can serve as a much better vessel than a mere card even if it is one that could contain a soul, especially if her body and soul can be tuned to specially contain such powerful spirit._

 _But this is the problem. A Heroic Spirit's soul is much superior to a normal human's no matter how many modifications was made and unlike the safety mechanism put in Servants' class cards that allows for the use of Command Spells and the need of a Master to provide Prana, a full Heroic Spirit will completely obliterate the soul and any pseudo command spell used won't be as effective as the one made for Servants. There are also some more problems but you can find it out yourself._

 _The Class Card I gave you works in similar way to this experiment though also different. It is more of an extension of the Servant Class Cards rather than you being a vessel. The vessel is the card and the manifestation is through you. The risk of you being overwhelmed by the Spirit is minimalized but as I taught you, Magus walks hand to hand with death. Even if it is not as dangerous, power is never achieved freely._

 _Your fellow student had been tracking down this Magus who did this experiment but he is a slippery one. Ise-kun, I now leave her in your care. During the raid on the research facility, one of the researcher took pity on her and escaped with her. But recently they were found and the old man who helped her died covering for her. His last words is to take care of Mashu. Can you do it? Your fellow student had eliminated her pursuer and your home territory should be relatively safe. This suitcase contains some change of clothing for her and in the envelope I also have another present, a familiar one. I will personally see you again along with your fellow student._

 _Black Kaleido'_

Issei finished reading the letter and realized who had left him the suitcase and envelope. Shijou Momoka, or also known as the Black Kaleido, the user of the Second True Magic Kaleidoscope that she managed to combine together with her family craft, the Black Door, the Magician who gave him his Class Card.

Something slipped out from the envelope and when Issei look down, he saw a familiar object, a card. This must be the gift Momoka mentioned. Unlike the Saber card he was given years ago, this card shows a warrior holding a shield and it was aptly named Shielder.

Well, it seems he hit the jackpot this time. And this is the first time he heard anything about fellow apprentice. But at least Momoka had not forgotten about him and she did say that she will meet him with his fellow apprentice in the future.

'Can I even be called an apprentice when all I got was a crash course?'

Issei wondered.

[But it's still impressive nonetheless. She taught you the principles of her magecraft and how you can develop by yourself and it is all done in less than a month. She's older than you think you know. You and this new apprentice can't be her first students.]

Ddraig commented.

'Yeah but I'm not so good at using magecraft as I am in swordsmanship. The best I have some spells but they're basic like repairing and things like that.'

[…I have been meaning to say this but have you tried runes?]

'Runes?'

[The spirit in your card, we both know who he is and he is not a mage but since you are, perhaps you could learn runes by yourself?]

Issei thought for a while. Ddraig is right though. He had never tried runes. Plus runes can be used for many things like enchantment and traps, maybe even more if he could think about it. Perhaps due to the spirit he holds, his magecraft is more aligned to Nordic style runes. It's something to think on at least.

But for now, he has a girl to take care of. Issei took a set of clothes from the suitcase and entered the changing room. He plan to leave immediately but just after he left the clothes the door to the bath opens and Mashu exited the bath… fully nude without even a towel covering her.

"Ehh?"

"Hue?"

Issei saw everything from her smooth pale skin still wet after the bath and her sizable chest that looks perky and Issei had to use every bit of willpower he has not to perv on her. She's cute! He knew that when he first saw her but then and now is different! Mustering all his will, Issei managed to speak in a serious tone and bowed to her.

"I leave your clothes here. Pardon the intrusion."

He did not manage to escape as when he raise his head, his cheek was met by Mashu's palm.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

-Kuoh, next day-

Issei is a little worried with leaving Mashu in his room. Well, with the bounded field his teacher and old friend made around his house which he can modify, he could immediately know if Mashu got out but the girl is tired after everything she went through. He had to hypnotize his parent (which he doesn't like doing) to accept Mashu until he can do something about her.

Basically, he is now her caretaker. He really can't leave her alone after reading that letter. He might not be the type to go out of his way to find someone in trouble to help but if there's someone in need in front of him then he will damn well help them as much as he can and protecting Mashu is something he can do… after reporting to Sona who is the owner of Supernatural Kuoh.

'…I got the feeling that I'll be saying goodbye to peaceful life soon.'

Issei thought to himself as he look out the window, barely paying attention to class. Luckily, it is physics and as a Magus he is rather well-versed in the subject. Well, at least he understands enough for class. Plus reading has become a habit for him during times when he has nothing to do. He used to banter philosophy with Momoka and he need to read to understand what she's saying sometimes and it just became a habit, especially after she emphasize the need to study to learn magecraft. Who knew that it helps his grades. He might not be very smart but he's in the top fifteen of his year.

'I can never live a normal life, can I? Then again, I wanted it back then, and with Ddraig, it is impossible for me to live a normal life.'

[Still thinking about the impossible partner?]

'It took me two years of constant trouble to realize that normal life is the best. And it took another two years for me to accept that once I stepped into the world of supernatural, I can never leave. But I can dream, can't I?"

Issei replied to Ddraig. The dragon snickered remembering all the troubles they got into. It's all fun and seeing his host gets into trouble and getting out of them while becoming stronger than before is a good sight to see. Ddraig's personal favorite is an attack from three Succubuss in his dream world. Issei is a pervert, but the reason why he's not a big pervert at the level of the Pervert Duo is because of his teacher who admonished him back when he was young and a certain trauma.

Well, after escaping from a powerful female exorcist that almost killed him when they happen to cross path and then three succubus visiting him that night in his dream and almost killed him on the same day by draining him dry, he became very picky with his girls. His top criteria used to be pretty face and huge bust. Now it is mainly 'mild mannered' and 'not trying to kill him'.

Experience really is the best teacher.

'Sometimes I thing if this is the curse of Brunhilde. I may want to be like Siegfried but I don't want his luck with women.'

Issei idly thought as he compares his experience and his favorite hero's own luck with women. Sure the dragon slayer did not meet as many women as he did but women trying to kill or manipulate him reminded him too much of the women in his favorite hero's life.

"Issei-kun. Oi Issei-kun!"

Issei was broken out of his thought when he heard his name being called. He look up from his desk to see two girls staring down at him. One is a girl with short pinkish hair wearing a headband that kept her hair back showing her forehead while the other is a girl with brown hair tied in twintails. Issei recognize them as the bane of the perverted duo though or as he likes to call them, the kendo girls, Katase and Murayama.

"You've been spacing out for a while.

Said Murayama

Katase and Murayama, the favorite victims of Matsuda and Motohama, the perverted duo's peeping. If Issei had to be honest with himself, he also peeked on them changing from time to time though from a much further place through the use of enhanced eyesight, both by magic and boosted gear. He rates them quite highly. Too bad he doesn't have x-ray vision.

"Katase, Murayama? Sorry, I just have something in my mind."

"…well nevermind. Issei-kun, will you come to our kendo practice today?"

Murayama asked him. Issei sometimes come over to the kendo club. It was around last year when Sona tried to have him join a club and to pacify her, he said that he would try a few. Of course, it is unfair for him to join any sports club with his enhanced physical capability so he only tried a few to make a show for her. His last visit was to the kendo club. He purposefully did badly with the other clubs since he's not interested but when he try out the kendo club, he fought an amateur.

It should be simple. Flunk it and get out, that's his plan. But his pride as a swordsman, a Saber, cannot accept it when his opponent is not even in the level of passable so before he realized it, he challenged the whole club to teach them true swordsmanship. Needless to say, even if he's not trying, no high-school kendoka could match a real swordsman with the spirit of a hero and life combat experience and they were all demolished through Issei's pure swordsmanship.

The kendo club began hounding him since then. So he made a deal. He will not join them but he will train them twice every week for one hour. This week, Issei had only trained them for one session so they're asking for his second session. He's like an unofficial member… or unofficial coach. His training did make them improve though.

But unfortunately he can't train them today. He need to speak with Sona and then take care of Mashu and maybe deal with the fallen angels. His schedule is packed.

"Sorry, kaicho asked me a favor and a relative came visiting so I can't coach you guys today."

The girls look disappointed but if kaicho asked for him then they can't do anything about it. Sona was actually the one who proposed the deal and made Issei train them. Soon they could compete in the regional tournament and maybe even win it. It was thanks to Sona that Issei would even train them so they can't say anything if Sona needed him.

Sometimes the two girls wonder what Sona's relationship with Issei is. They're rarely seen together in school but Issei listen to Sona and although it's not obvious, Katase and Murayama had noticed that they're actually quite close with each other. Not romantically but like good friends. They kept it a secret and act rather distant as if they're hiding their friendship which is strange. Then again, Issei is rather mysterious.

He's as tall as a European or a basketball player. You don't see Japanese as tall as him at his age unless maybe if they're basketball player and Issei is not one. He also has unusual hair color. They had met his parents once when they came to his house last year to ask him to train them and his parents are normal Japanese with normal height so it's not genetic. He could've been adopted but they can't really ask that to him.

"I'm sorry is Hyoudou Issei-kun here?"

A voice that most of the girls immediately recognize was heard from the doorway. Issei's attention immediately went to the boy who had called him by name and he almost frowns when he saw Kiba Yuuto. The girls are all squealing and whispering though when they saw Kuoh's prince charming. But Issei knew the truth behind that false smile that is always seen on his face. Kiba Yuuto is a devil. Issei knew the identity of every devil in Kuoh and he doesn't like being called by Kiba because he's not a devil under Sona.

He's a devil under Rias and Issei does not trust her or respect her. Issei has a rule when it comes to friendship in the supernatural world. To be his friend, they have to be open with their intention for him first. It's a must after all those attempted assassination in his travelling days… not to mention manipulations. Sona had been straightforward with him and their relationship is based on mutual respect and benefit and a bond forged through overcoming a dangerous situation together. Rias Gremory on the other hand is someone he has never personally met and based on what Sona told him, she's aiming for him for his sacred gear based on desperation.

Obviously she doesn't respect his choice at all if what Sona said about her plan was true. It makes a whole lot of difference if she comes clean directly with her intention. Sona probably didn't mention a thing about his trust issues with the supernatural either. She's keeping him from Rias in a rather subtle way. She doesn't obstruct Rias but she doesn't help her either. Issei knew her long enough to guess what she'd done. Issei stood up from his seat and went to Kiba. He then whispered to him.

"Tell your master if she wants to call me then do it herself and don't use her servants."

Kiba still kept his smile but inside he's surprised that Issei is aware of what he is and probably who her master is. He had to report to Rias so he left immediately while Issei head back to his seat.

"What was that about?"

Katase asked. Issei never interacted with Kiba before and for him to be asked by name is surprising.

"Just a little thing. Kiba is a good swordsman. I want to fight him sometimes."

Issei made up an excuse for them. It's not entirely a lie though. Kiba's position in Rias' peerage is a knight and Sona did say that Kiba is good with a sword and he's not lying when he said he wants to fight Kiba. It's his pride as a swordsman. He wants to see who is better between them.

* * *

Just like every other day when they need to meet, Sona met Issei on the rooftop where they won't be disturbed. Almost nobody came there and it's a place where they can talk in peace after school. At school hour they're just two students from different years who are acquaintances at best. But now after school ends they are friends who knew each other for years.

Issei told her about what happened the day before from his encounter with the female fallen, rejecting her fake confession and luring her somewhere quiet after knowing she's not giving up and all her words followed by the encounter with the male fallen who escaped. He also told her about Mashu and that she's a test subject who escaped but with a little modification. From what he knows, Mashu's matter is related to magecraft, a magic not of this world. That means he must keep it a secret, even from Sona.

"I see, so they're after your sacred gear."

"Yes. That fallen that was waiting outside the school, she was aiming for my sacred gear. But she's either sloppy during her intelligence work or plain stupid but she doesn't know my other identity."

"So you will handle this matter personally then?"

"Well, they're targeting me and the one who escaped recognized me through my sword."

"I'll leave the cleanup to you then. Onto another matter, Rias is not happy that you didn't summon her. She's desperate."

"It's that thing you told me about, right? The engagement with the Phenex."

Sona nodded. Say what you may about her friendship with Rias but after their experience together, Sona's friendship with Issei is much stronger that she told him many things. She also respected Issei's wish to stay hidden. Plus it is also beneficial to her. Neither she nor Rias could've reincarnated him anyway so the next best thing is to be friends with him, the Sekiryuutei who also possess a dragon slayer.

Plus her sister told her to. She doesn't know how but this is her sister they're talking about. She knows many things. She told her to look after Issei. Strangely though, her sister recognized him as the Sekiryuutei but Sirzechs Lucifer is not aware of his presence. Well, that's not her problem though. That means Issei can still have his peaceful life and she's still the only devil he trusts.

"Yes. And she's now wary of you after what you said to Kiba. She's still thinking whether to meet you or not…"

Then Sona stopped talking but Issei noticed she look as if she wanted to say something.

"You want to say something. Just say it, I won't get angry."

"…will you help her?"

Sona asked almost like she's pleading. Even if she respect Issei's wishes, Rias is still her friend, although she's sometimes… alright, rather annoying most of the time, Rias is still her childhood friend. Being asked by Sona, Issei began to think.

"I would love to since you're asking but I don't want to become a devil and I doubt she could reincarnate me anyway."

Sona knew Issei is right. The problem will be handled by having a rating game and only devils can participate in a rating game. Neither she nor Rias has the power to reincarnate Issei, the Sekiryuutei who wields a dragon slayer. Sona had seen him in action and even if he's been slacking off, he's still much stronger than them.

Plus Rias had not won Issei's respect for him to help her for nothing, especially since it should be a personal problem. Issei is rather particular with who he helps when it concerns the supernatural after all. She might hold a sway but it's not enough to make him help Rias out of his own will. It would become a big favor and he doesn't owe her any favor she could use.

"Either way, if she doesn't come and speak to me herself, I won't do anything. You know how this works, right?"

Sona nodded. Either way, if Rias wanted Issei's help, she would need to speak to him herself. That is Issei's policy. And being the Sekiryuutei, Issei is someone that could demand such respect. The name of the Red Dragon Emperor is still well known even today after all.

* * *

Katase and Murayama went back home after they finished their club activity. It's still too bad that Issei can't help them today but he does have things to do. Murayama and Katase parted ways halfway home.

It was around 7. They spent more time training than expected and suddenly it's already dark. The only club that would be active around that time would be the Occult Research Club with their club activity usually taking place during the night. Katase walk at a quick pace, wanting to get home faster.

Kuoh is rather empty at night so it's dangerous. Especially since cases of missing person happen from time to time. And then there are the unsolved murder cases. Katase wanted to get home as quickly as she can. When Katase went past the park though, a shadow appeared above her.

That was the last thing Katase remembered.

The very next morning, Katase did not come to school.

* * *

 **And there it is. Issei's stand on the supernatural world is mostly neutral. He's not an 'Ally of Justice' Issei or 'Help them all' Issei so he won't antagonize supernatural creatures who does not attack him but he also won't lend a hand to help if it's too troublesome and not worth his time. We already got enough Seigi no Mikata around here.**

 **Mashu won't get much action yet since her class card is still with Issei and he's thinking about giving it to her or not. Well, not so soon. Issei still have to handle some things so Kouhai can move around in Kuoh safely. And now we have Katase and Murayama entering the stage. I figure I should use them since Asia is not around (for now) and Xenovia is preparing for the 4th Heaven's Feel and Mashu is still pretty much grounded in Issei's house.**

 **Now then, I have future plans ready and I will tell you guys that this story will be closer to Grand Order than Stay Night or Apocrypha after I'm done with the 4th Grail War. Just wait for the things I have planned in mind.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **matrience: Saber is Siegfried. Which Lancer will be fun to include when I say that? Karna will appear though and he won't be a class card spirit. 2 Extra classes will be summoned Servant.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: I include Mashu after seeing the last chapter. I'm too soft not to include her after seeing her block Goetia's NP. Issei won't be involved in a Grail War, it is Xenovia who will get involved.**

 **Mr Snarker: Issei wants to be hidden for as long as he can so Sona does not say anything to Rias about Issei. Besides, both of them knew that Issei won't be killed by the fallens. He's as strong as a mid to top ranking high-class devil. And here there is also another deviation. Rias might be her childhood friend but Issei and Sona went through a lot together in the past. Plus anything related to Issei is something they discuss together to see who would handle it best. It's a mutual understanding between them. Plus it's better if not many people suspect their close friendship... yet. As for the power level of Shijou Momoka, she's actually that powerful in peak condition. She possess the 2nd True Magic Kaleidoscope and in my Angel's Blessing, I made it that she combine Kaleidoscope with her family magecraft 'Black Door' and made Black Kaleido, a very potent version of Kaleidoscope that can be devastating and very offensive-oriented. Just imagine someone with complete control of dimensions and limitless prana by tapping into the dimensional gap and then able to distort the dimensions itself. She's basically as powerful as Zelretch in his prime or maybe even more so in combat. The current her cannot face either Ddraig or Albion at their prime but if she return to peak condition, she could solo a TYPE and have a high chance of winning.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Mahou Sensou is only halfway done. I read the LN and it's damn awesome.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Issei will kinda get a harem but not all main girls will be paired with him and some won't even be paired at all.**

 **Mango eater 24: ...Kalifornien what?**

 **piddle: All summoning will be done by someone who got a real training as a Magus, i.e Xenovia.**

 **I'm currently lacking a Caster and an Assassin. The craziest idea I get is Le Fay Pendragon getting the Caster class card with Magi*Mari inside. My craziest idea for Assassin is Emiya Kiritsugu getting his CG EMIYA (Assassin) class card. I'm around 30% sure with my Caster idea but I'll probably scrap the Kiritsugu as Assassin idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Missing**

Issei is having breakfast together with Mashu early in the morning when a letter and a package arrived at his front door. He had planned to go on his morning run with Mashu who he feels bad for being kept locked up at home. When Issei read the letter his expression turn from confused to slightly disturbed.

"Senpai, what is it?"

Mashu asked from behind him. Issei had explained the purpose of her experiment and about the class card and somehow after the explanation, Mashu get the idea that since he's a successful result of a similar plan to integrate Heroic Spirits into human body then she as the failed result should call him senpai.

"This… well, I had wanted to ask Sona today since I forgot to yesterday but to think she had expected this."

In Issei's hand is a letter of acceptance, specifically, a letter of acceptance addressed to Mashu. It seems that Sona read his mind and prepared earlier. The package dropped by the mailman is probably her uniform. When Issei opened it, like he thought, it's a complete set of Kuoh academy uniform.

Truly devils work very quickly.

"Is this senpai's school uniform."

"Yes… uhh, no, those are yours."

Issei immediately rectify his words after realizing that Mashu meant if those clothes are for him. He continue to read the letter and notice that there's a second letter in the envelope. He took it out and read it and immediately knows that it is not from Sona.

'Tuition has been taken care off. Ask So-tan for monthly allowance. Signed, Magical Girl of Love and Justice.'

The words are cutely scribbled and there is a chibi drawing of a girl he never met but assume to be this self-proclaimed magical girl. And So-tan? As far as Issei knows, there is only one girl who can be called So-tan in his circle of friends (which is very small) and that is Sona.

So he's wrong. It's not Sona who read her mind but someone else who knew Mashu is in his home and handled everything for her to attend Kuoh academy. The first person that comes to mind is Momoka but this is not her writing style and she definitely won't dare call Sona 'So-tan'… maybe. It's not like she knows her, right?

Deciding not to look at a gift horse in the mouth, Issei gave Mashu her uniform. And what's that about Mashu's monthly allowance? It all sounds strange to him. Well, his life is already strange enough as it is being the host of a powerful dragon while also wielding a dragon slaying sword.

"My uniform?"

Mashu look in marvel at her new school uniform. She never went to school before and never thought she could. But here she gets a chance to go to school. Mashu can't help but cry as tears started to overflow.

"Oi oi Mashu, don't cry!"

Issei try to stop her from crying but he's not helping at all.

"I'm sorry senpai… it's just, I never thought I could…"

It was something Mashu had wished to do. Seeing children going to school made her envy them. Since she was on the run she cannot attend school and she and her father could barely go by each day. She never imagined that she could go to school like a normal girl.

Issei meanwhile doesn't know what to do. The girl is so happy that she cries. It was one of those things he talked about with his old friend. Things he took for granted as normal can be so precious to someone else. He could never imagine seeing someone actually want to go to school so badly that she broke down crying once she could. It makes him appreciate what he has.

Friends, connections, power, a semblance of normal life, he sometimes forget that not everyone could have that. Taking care of Mashu is not just a favor it seems.

[It will be a test of character for you, partner.]

'She's a philosophy teacher Ddraig. This is what she would pull on me.'

* * *

-Kuoh Academy, school hour-

And like he expected, Mashu is put in his class, most likely so he could keep an eye on her. It's convenient. But this just made Issei even more curious to know who this 'magical girl' is. To have such an influence in a school run by devils, she must be a high ranking devil related to the Sitri family if she can call Sona as So-tan.

"My name is Mashu Kyrielight. I came from England. I hope we'll get along. My Japanese is not so good so please bear with me."

Mashi introduce herself slowly so she doesn't misspell anything or say anything wrong. Issei had taught her what to say to introduce herself. It was fortunate that Issei had learn the 'language' spell and had travelled the world once. Now he is also teaching her how to speak Japanese. She has some basic down since her father had planned for them to go to Japan so Issei just picked up where she left.

Issei would've taught her the 'language' spell but it's only effective for verbal communication, at least, the one he's using. He doesn't know if Mashu has any potential to use magic or not. Considering her background, she should have. Maybe he should teach her the spell when they have some time.

"You seem good enough already miss Kyrielight."

The teacher complements her in english.

"Yes, sensei. My senpai taught me how to properly introduce myself. I'm still learning how to properly speak Japanese from him."

"Senpai?"

"Yes. Hyoudou Issei senpai. I'm currently living with him."

The moment Mashu mentioned this, Issei immediately sat up straight. He could feel some students glaring at him enviously. He could even hear them muttering 'die Hyoudou!' or 'lucky bastard' while Mashu is waving at him innocently. Thinking that since Mashu already knew Issei the teacher told her to seat beside him while Issei try to ignore the glare from the male students who is envious of him.

But then Issei remembered something. The seat beside him, why is it empty? He remembered that it was supposed to be Katase's seat and come to think of it, he had not seen her at all. She's absent. But Katase is rarely absent and it's usually when she's sick. But Katase shows no sign of being sick yesterday.

'Hmm, I should ask Murayama later.'

[You're worried about her?]

'Can't I worry about a friend?'

[Hmph, you're a softie.]

While Issei was talking with Ddraig, Mashu look at him curiously. She had been trying to get his attention the moment she sat down but he didn't notice. Issei frequently forget that he always look as if he's spacing out whenever he's having a casual conversation with Ddraig in class.

The day started normally as homeroom began.

* * *

"Murayama, did Katase call in sick?"

Issei asked the moment Murayama approach his table.

"No. I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Huh?"

Murayama came to him to ask about Katase but since he asked first, she assumes that Issei doesn't know anything. Murayama felt relieved. She had thought that maybe Katase spent some time with Issei and even stayed at his place but it doesn't seem so. But apparently someone else had. Murayama glanced at Mashu. The girl saw her and tilted her head in confusion.

"So you don't know… this is troubling."

Issei said with a hint of concern. Katase would never skip school without a reason and if she does, at least Murayama would be told about it. He's worried, especially with the Fallen activity in the area. But unlike the devils or himself, there should be no reason to attack her, right?

"Are you worried?"

Murayama asked after seeing the concerned look he has.

"I am."

Issei simply answered. He needed to find out more about this. Issei decided to ask Sona. While he is thinking all of this, Issei did not notice the jealous look Murayama send him. Unknown to him, the girls kendo club all has a crush on him after his display of swordsmanship and that include Katase and Murayama.

Issei messaged Sona to meet him at the roof discreetly.

"Say Issei, uhh…"

Murayama fidgeted nervously. She kept looking at Mashu and the back at Issei. Murayama is curious about how Mashu met Issei and how come she's now living with him. But Issei is too preoccupied with the currently missing Katase and his suspicion that he didn't notice Murayama still talking to him.

Issei stood up from his seat when he received a reply from Sona which simply said 'Ok'. Ignoring everything else around him and focused on his current objective, Issei walk out of the class.

"What is your relation with Kyri—wait!"

Murayama yelled when she noticed that Issei is no longer listening and is already walking out of the class. She went after him immediately. Mashu noticed them leaving and try to escape the crowd to follow them. Unfortunately, Issei already disappeared when Murayama got out of the class.

Issei went up to the roof where Sona is waiting. The bespectacled devil is currently eating her lunch and is annoyed that Issei called her but knew that he wouldn't do so without a good reason. Since both of them don't want to waste time, Issei went straight to the chase and bluntly told her.

"Katase is missing."

"Katase? The kendo club girl?"

Sona recalled the kendo club girl who is part of Issei's small circle of friends.

"Yeah. Murayama doesn't know why she's absent. She never did that. At the very least she would've told Murayama or someone else if she can't come to school. Normally I wouldn't be so worried unless it's been a few days but with the fallen activities around here, I'm concerned."

Sona nodded. Issei raised a good point. The fallen angel activity is concerning, especially with what she heard from Rias about one of Koneko's client being killed by a stray exorcist. She won't forgive herself if something were to happen to one of the students. Sona immediately use her phone to call Katase's home.

Issei waited while Sona talk to Katase's parents. They need confirmation first if Katase is actually sick or missing. But he can't help feeling that the worst case scenario happened and usually his feelings about these things are correct, much to his annoyance. Sona finally finished her call and shook her head.

"Katase never came home last night."

Issei grit his teeth and look back at Sona. There's only one thing for him to do.

"Sona, I'll head straight for the church. Can I ask you to send familiars or your peerage to look for her?"

Sona nodded. Normally she wouldn't use her influence on the school to allow Issei to skip classes but she can see that he won't be persuaded to stay. Plus there's a large possibility that the worst case scenario had happened. There's also the possibility that it's just normal kidnapping and does not involve the fallen angels but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"I'll take care of things here. I will send familiars to look for her in case she's not kidnapped by the fallen angels."

"I appreciate that."

"The students are my responsibility, Issei."

Issei smiled hearing Sona's sincere words. She does care for everyone in the school. He then jumped off from the railing to get down faster. Sona sighed. She hoped that nobody saw that or she'll have to hypnotize a few people.

* * *

 **Short and definitely not the best chapter in this story. Then again, I really want to end this arc fast. Without Asia in it and Issei not becoming a devil, I have no materials left to use. All that's left is the introduction of Saber Issei in the next chapter and then I can go to the 4th Grail War arc. Ohh well, we can't always do everything good.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Kiritsugu won't get his CG class card. But Kiritsugu's spirit will feature prominently in this story. As for Brynhildr, I have Siegfried here. Take a guess if she will appear or not.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Magi Mari is Merlin if you don't know that by now. And Issei's comical power won't be developed much here.**

 **NinjaFang1331: The kendo girls will be important.**

 **Bonestar: Caster Gilgamesh will appear. And no, Arthur with Dr Jekyll is a big no.**

 **Stg Breakway2: Ahh you might see it like that but here's the stuff. Issei lives in devil territory and Momoka has friends that could look after him there. But the most important thing to consider is this. Xenovia is an Ally of Justice, Issei is not. You know Emiya Shirou and Ally of Justice are basically suicidal. Which would you focus on first, Issei who is living in a relatively controlled environment with support from Ddraig and Momoka's contacts or Xenovia who wants to walk a suicidal path and is mentally scarred and possibly distorted? Plus Issei has Ddraig to tune him and he can do good with magic but Xenovia is shit and I mean shit when it comes to magic as a whole. She's a freakin sword. So yeah, Issei was left alone because he can take care of himself and is at least sane with people supporting him like Sona, Ddraig, and the Magical Girl of Love and Justice who Momoka ask to look after him. How do you think he got to know Sona?**

 **Lu Bane Na: Semiramis, of course! But I'm using her in another story but... ohh well, I could actually figure out a way to use her here. Thanks for reminding me of her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Retrieving Katase**

Hyoudou Issei wondered when his ordinary life fell apart. Was it when he met Momoka? Was it when he learn that magic exist? Was it when he first awakened his Class Card or when he awakened his Sacred Gear? To be perfectly honest, it might've been long before those things happened. Perhaps he never had an ordinary life in the first place being a Longinus wielder with all the benefits that it entails which includes but not limited to being a trouble magnet.

At least he's somewhat prepared for the supernatural world thanks to Momoka. It's not the matter about the number of spells he learned or the arsenal he possess as much as it is his mindset. Spells and tricks are simple things to learn if you know where to look and if you have a millennium old dragon sealed in you. But mindset is not so simple to change.

Issei wondered why in the limited time they have Momoka only taught him some simple spells and told him to learn the rest through books while the rest of the time was spent talking and beating him up in sword training. The answer came to him when he made his first kill and suffer his first near-death experience in combat. That was a day before Momoka left. It's all about mindset. She made sure to beat into his body the danger of the supernatural world.

A Magus walks with death, that phrase was beaten into his body in their short time training together and honestly, it is more valuable than any number of spells he could've learned in that time span. The knowledge that he could very well die in any of his battles helped him survive and that reality only continue to grow as he went on an adventure.

And it was this very lesson he reminds himself when he walk into the abandoned church area. On his back is his sword ready to be drawn.

'Now that I think of it, why would the fallen want to kidnap Katase?'

[They could've killed her already.]

'Nah they haven't. You know how these grunts work. If they killed Katase we would've known by now. Grunts never kill cleanly and unless they specialize in it, they are terrible in covering their tracks.'

[True. But we're also not sure that it was the fallens who kidnapped your friend.]

'You're right. But we're also in the process of cleaning them up. And considering my luck, what are the chances of the worst case scenario happening?'

There's no need for Ddraig to voice his answer since Issei raised a good point. Knowing his luck, the luck of a hero that seems to curse all Longinus wielder to 'live in interesting times' Issei's guess is most likely correct. And thus this makes his question valid. Why did the fallen angels kidnap Katase?

That question can be answered later. Issei walk towards abandoned church like he's walking into a park. This is not the first abandoned church he raids and definitely won't be the last. Issei drew his sword which is now only a head shorter than his full height. He can feel the presence of fallen angels inside the church.

'All in a day's work.'

Issei kick down the doors and look around. There is an altar and long chairs. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary. It looks ordinary… except for the statue on the cross that is missing its head. And Issei can tell that it's purposedly destroyed by a weapon and not due to wear and tear.

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar. Issei internally groaned when he saw the white haired priest with one gloved hand.

"Ugh, so it's you Freed."

"Ahahaha! If it isn't Saber-chan! Looks like it's my lucky day to meet you again after so many years! I've missed you!"

Freed Selzeen, a stray exorcist who is a little wrong in the head, it's really not Issei's best day if he encountered him again after so long. Last he saw him was three years ago and he thought he had seen the last of his ugly mug but apparently he's sorely mistaken.

Issei rolled his eyes as he struck quickly at Freed with his sword. The explosive burst of speed almost caught Freed off guard but Issei had taken him by surprise using the same technique before so this time he is more prepared and managed to deflect Issei's opening strike with his light sword… at least before his sword broke.

"Tch, you and your shitty sword!"

Issei managed to graze his shoulder before Freed jump back, his light sword overpowered and destroyed by the power of Issei's sword. It is a natural outcome. Freed's weapon is no match for Issei's sword. It is a Noble Phantasm, famous weapons belonging to famous heroes. And his sword in particular is a powerful one. There is no way that Freed's sword can compete with his Noble Phantasm.

Freed cursed and took out a gun to shoot Issei. The swordsman did not even bother to evade as the bullet bounced harmlessly on his body. Issei smirked at seeing Freed's surprised expression. He would've enjoyed playing some more with Freed but he has a more pressing matter to attend to.

Issei summoned the Boosted Gear and punch Freed with a single boost, sending the crazy exorcist flying through the window. That should've knocked him out. Issei would love nothing more than to finish him off but he has no time for that. He use a single low-powered dragon shot to the altar. It surprised Issei the first time too. He didn't expect that the movies he watched are correct about secret passages hidden underneath altars. This church appears to be no different since the destroyed altar now reveals a hidden passage that leads down to what Issei suspect to be a ritual room.

"Well, let's get this over with."

Meanwhile, outside the church, Freed tried to stand up. If he had not positioned himself properly he would've broken several bones from falling, not to mention the force of Issei's attack did crack his ribs. He held his chest in pain and spit out some blood but overall he is at least not dead.

"Tch, that Saber bastard got me. Well, no use staying around. The bitches are as good as dead anyway."

Freed was about to leave when suddenly he felt immense pain on in his chest. He look down to see a sword protruding out from his chest. It is a Japanese katana. He look behind him with fear and there stood his killer. It is a girl and he did not notice her approaching. Freed was about to speak but the girl cover his mouth with her hand and finish the job by cutting him open. Freed's bloodied corpse fell to the ground as the girl flick the blood off her blade.

"So he's in there. Hmm, to think that the infamous Saber is in this town… I hope Katase is alright."

* * *

It's a wonder that nobody noticed.

There is a reason why Katase was kidnapped by the Fallen Angels. They would never kidnap a human for no reason. Kill, perhaps, but never kidnap an ordinary human. The reason why she is kidnapped is because she possesses a sacred gear.

Or, that is what the fallen angels believed.

"This… this is not a sacred gear! This is a holy sword!"

The fallen angel Kalawarner exclaimed, the supposed 'sacred gear' now lying on an altar in front of Katase who is unconscious while being strapped to a cross. There are not many exclusive sacred gear and as a fallen angel, she knew most of them by name and description and the sword on the altar is not one. The undeniable proof that it's not a sacred gear is the fact that the girl is still alive.

Extracting a sacred gear is a painful and lethal process. Sacred Gears reside in a person's soul and has been a part of them from the moment they're born. Taking a sacred gear from someone's soul is literally ripping out a part of their soul and will kill them. But Katase is still alive even after they took out the sword. It is not a sacred gear but a sealed weapon. They had made a mistake, a big one if the sword is what she thinks it is.

Suddenly the fallen angel heard screaming from the corridor. The other fallen, a man wearing a suit and fedora, became tense. He could take a few guesses of what's coming but his instinct already knew which one of their enemy is coming.

"Dammit, he's here."

"He? Who is he?"

The youngest fallen, a blonde loli, questioned him. But he is already sweating hard. He had encountered him before. Meeting him again now is five thousand years too soon.

"He's bad news."

Answered the male fallen.

"Hey, it's rude to call people bad news!"

Issei complained as he appear from the corridor with his sword sheathed on his back. his hands are inside his pocket as he walks in, not caring that there are fallen angels inside. Once he saw Katase strapped on a cross, his expression turns dark.

"So you guys are really the one who kidnapped her."

Issei did not waste his time. He strike first, and he strike fast. In a single moment, he drew his sword. With a single swing of his greatsword the two female fallens were cleaved in half. The male fallen survive due to pure instinct and recognizing the threat he possess. Knowing that he cannot match Issei in combat, the male fallen known as Dohnaseek made a light spear and point it at the unconscious Katase. This made Issei stop.

"Stay back Saber. Stay back or she will die."

Issei growled. He wants nothing more than to cut the fallen angel right now but he can't. If he made a reckless move then Katase's life is forfeit.

"Heh, not so powerful now, are you?"

The fallen smirked. As long as he has this hostage, Issei would not attack him. His smirk did not last long though when suddenly a sword flew straight at him and pierce his skull. Issei is surprised at the appearance of the sword, especially when he did not sense the presence of its wielder. He was further surprised when he recognized the name engraved on the sword.

"Usumidori…"

Issei heard a gasp that belongs to the sword's wielder. He turned to the corridor where he came from to get a look at the face of the sword's wielder. He's again surprised when he saw a familiar face.

"Issei, you're Saber?"

"Murayama…"

The curtain falls on the story in Kuoh town when Issei's eyes met Murayama's, both not believing who the other is.

* * *

 **I'm totally sorry with the abrupt end of this arc. I did not planned it well because I was focusing on the next arc which would be the Grail War arc. Mashu also won't be getting her class card yet. This arc is just to introduce the important players anyway which are Issei, Mashu, Sona, Murayama, and Katase. So Murayama is aware of the supernatural world. What is she actually and which side is she on? That won't be discussed until the third arc when things goes back to Issei. Though if you can guess where her sword came from then you guys should know who she is, or who she will be.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to start the Grail War arc next chapter. It will be the 4** **th** **Grail War but this time focusing on Xenovia. As we all remember, Xenovia here has a certain desire to be a hero. Not as much as Shirou but she walks the path of an ally of justice. And so her path begins in the next chapter when she meets Emiya Kiritsugu. Look forward to it… mostly because it's planned and shouldn't be as bad as this arc.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Zerodragon: Nope. Mui is not fit for the story anyway.**

 **Guest: Wut?**

 **EL Hunter: 2 Japanese Heroic Spirits confirmed as class cards.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: That will be a surprise.**


	7. Interlude

**Interlude:**

Xenovia watched from afar as Issei left the abandoned church together with Murayama while carrying Katase. She had seen his skill and is impressed. Though it is to be expected of someone who possess the Saber Class Card containing the soul of Siegfried.

It is surprising though. To think that those two girls would wield the weapon of legendary heroes, that in itself is already surprising but what is even more surprising is the girls relation along with their blade. After all, their respective sword does share a history together. Usumidori and Doujigiri Yasutsuna, for that two sword to fall into the hands of two friends, it is interesting.

While Xenovia is watching from a position that is not very far from the abandoned church, Momoka is in another place meeting some. Specifically, she's in Akihabara. She's sitting in a maid café while drinking tea as she wait for someone. Finally she caught sight of her friend wearing her usual costume which actually make her look quite normal in Akihabara. It is because her friend is wearing a magical girl costume.

The friend in question is a girl just a little taller than Momoka herself but with much larger bust size. She has raven hair tied in twintail and wore a full set of black magical girl costume. Sometimes Momoka wonder why she's even friends with this girl. Then again, her first friend was someone not very different from this girl.

"You're late, Serafall."

Momoka chided as the magical girl took her seat. At least she has the decency to look embarrassed. The girl is Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Maou and the only female among them. She is also, regrettably, not cosplaying since she's not wearing her pink magical girl costume. The black two piece magical girl costume with white wing-like cape is after all not a simple fabric and her blue and yellow magical stick with a star in the center is definitely not a mere stick.

"…why in the name of the seven heaven and seven hell are you in that form?"

"Isn't it obvious Momo-tan? It's because I'm Magical Girl Kaleid Liner Prisma Sera!"

Serafall made a pose while winking at Momoka. The Black Kaleido is starting to regret giving her the abomination she's wearing now.

[My master is stupid.]

The magical stick stated in a whisper. That's right, the stick Serafall is holding and her costume are all genuine magical girl articles made by Momoka after being badgered by Serafall for some time. Now Momoka regret giving her the Kaleidostick Emerald.

"…whatever, I'll take some aspirin later. Anyway let's get straight to the point since I am busy and I have something to do in the coming week."

"Muu, it's been a long time since we last met so why can't you stay for a while?"

Serafall pouted. Momoka simply sighed.

"I'm busy. My troublesome apprentice will be participating in a war soon so I need to prepare some things. I swear if I kept my eyes off her for a moment she will find something that could get her killed in the blink of an eye unlike Issei who knew how to keep things in moderation."

Momoka complained. Serafall chuckled.

"Anyway, I suppose I should thank you for taking good care of Issei and enrolling Mashu into Kuoh."

"Don't mind, don't mind, it's my pleasure to help you. Besides, Sekiryuutei-kun has been a good influence on So-tan."

True that. Serafall decided to have Issei and Sona meet. Somehow those two managed to get into trouble a few times but Sona's mind coupled with Issei's strength managed to get them out of trouble. They've been a good influence on each other.

"That's nice to hear. Anyway, I got your report. Is it true?"

Serafall's expression turned serious. It's rare to see her be serious but when she does, then one can be sure that whatever problem is coming is very big. And this time, the problem is just more than big because she didn't went to the other Maou first but to Momoka, the Black Kaleido.

"Yes. It's still subtle but I've been noticing some things wrong around the crime scenes. Usually nobody would connect separate incidents where one victim goes mad, another murdered, and another went missing at different time intervals but I have talked to the victim that went mad and decided to check the places of these unexplainable cases."

[There are signs of a dimensional gate being opened around the crime scene and residual aura of pure malice coming from the other side. So far that's what we can confirm.]

Kaleidostick Emerald explained. If a dimensional gate was opened then it's no wonder that the culprit is so slippery and left no clue behind. And obviously, the culprit must be powerful.

"And to stay undetected for so long shows a great deal of skill. So what did the victim that went crazy said?"

Serafall recall the words of that devil. He was an extra demon who is quite powerful but now he's just a nervous wreck who either kept screaming or shivering in a corner somewhere. But his words can still be understood.

"He said 'The time of reckoning is at hand. Our true master has returned.'"

After that, Serafall and Momoka went their separate ways. The Black Kaleido promised to help Serafall. She owes her after all for looking after Issei and keeping his existence as Sekiryuutei hidden from other devils while she focus on her more suicidal apprentice. But soon that will end. Xenovia's training will be complete, somewhat. She had found out the problem with her circuits and she has an idea to fix it and that is what she will do in the week to come. After that finally she can resume Issei's lesson from where she left off.

She did feel bad for leaving Issei without finishing his training or doing more for him but unlike Xenovia who only has herself to rely on, Issei has Ddraig that could help him and he lives in a relatively safe environment. And since Xenovia got into more life-and-death situation than Issei, she had to focus on the blue haired girl or she would die in a ditch somewhere. That one is just too troublesome. Plus unlike Issei who is still attached to normal life, Xenovia has nothing left but her personal mission. Where Issei stood together with his friends, the known and the unknown, Xenovia stood alone.

The coming 4th Holy Grail War will give Xenovia her final test, a test to see if she will be strong enough to overcome the obstacles that will stand in her path. Which is why Momoka had prepared a suitable partner and ally for her. Her ally will test her resolve while her partner will test her heart. After that, she can only wait and see.

'Still, what Sera said is quite disturbing. After I handle the preparation for the 4th Heaven's Fell I should start investigating this. I have a bad feeling and bad feelings are usually accurate.'

Momoka retrieve Xenovia from Kuoh and together they return to her office in Clock Tower.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: 4** **th** **Heaven's Feel**

Purpose

It is what defines a person. A reason to live. Without it, a person would feel void in their heart. Thus a person would seek a purpose to live. Some simple, others more complex than the rest. It is just another part of being alive. It is no different for Xenovia Quarta, official apprentice to the Black Kaleido and part-time church executor.

When she was young, she was caught in an incident involving stray magicians back in her home dimension. She lost everything that day; her normal life, her parents, everything. Even now she could vividly remember the fire burning all around her, threatening to drag her to the depths of hell along with other victims. She remembered the feeling of terror she felt as she listened to the screams of the less fortunate.

She would've joined all those people in death when one of the magicians found her. She remember the feeling of powerlessness, of hatred, of anger, of despair that she felt that day. And it all would've amount to nothing if she had died in the hand of those magicians.

But God has other plans for her.

She's a devout believer of the church like her parents. She's of the Roman Catholic sect and she went to the church every Sunday. The irony of it all was not lost on her. She was saved not by a fellow believer but another magician of all things, a retired but otherwise extremely powerful magician. The image of that day was unforgettable. How her teacher stood amidst the flame and deliver judgement on every magician responsible for the act, unleashing her righteous fury. Xenovia found it beautiful.

At that day, she found salvation from hell and witness judgement for the wicked. She went to sleep feeling oddly at peace despite being surrounded by death and destruction. That day something resonates within her. It is ultimately what led her to who she is now.

Despite how harsh her life had been, from that point on, she had known what she wanted to be. She will have no regret for ever choosing this path no matter how painful it is because she knew her path is the right one.

Because being a hero of justice is the right thing to do.

* * *

-Einzbern Castle, Germany-

16 years old Xenovia Quarta quietly follow her teacher, the Black Kaleido, as she marched towards the room occupied by the Master hired by the Einzbern. Their reason for coming is simple. To discuss about the coming 4th Heaven's Feel, also popularly known as the Holy Grail War. Using the fame of Black Kaleido, Xenovia had managed to secure an alliance with the Einzberns. Her teacher had just finished talking with Jubstachtheit Von Einzbern and now they will be talking with the Master employed by the Einzbern.

There is a reason why Shijou picked the Einzbern to be their ally instead of the Tohsaka or Matou or even an acquaintance from the Clock Tower, Kayneth Archibald El Melloi. The reason is twofold. The first is because Xenovia is not a Magus. For all intents and purposes, she is more of an Executor than anything though that description should be used loosely because her main affiliation will always be with her, the Black Kaleido. Not Clock Tower and not the Church. She simply works in tandem with Church Executors more frequently and receive their training rather than working with Clock Tower Enforcers.

Due to this reason, Xenovia will do badly if paired with a Magus. Plus Xenovia is not a native of this world. A true Magus would sooner dissect her than work with her. Plus they usually have bad personality. Although, the man they are going to meet is not really any better but at least there is something her apprentice could gain by allying with the Einzbern Master.

Xenovia's intent is not to win the grail but survive. That and prevent anyone with bad intention from obtaining the Grail. Allying with the Einzbern Master will provide her with the greatest chance of survival and the safest wish to be granted, or so she was told. Shijou knocked on the door that leads to the Einzbern Master's office. The voice of a woman told them to enter. The two of them entered the room.

Inside the room is two people. Her teacher had told her about them before. One is the vessel of the Grail, an Einzbern homunculi. That would be the woman with long white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Xenovia had never seen a woman as beautiful as her, even among the devils who could shapeshift into beautiful forms. She looks like a fairy. But she's not the one that she'll be working with.

No, the person she will be working with is the man who sat behind the desk. The man is an infamous mercenary known throughout the Moonlit world. The black haired man wearing a suit does not look much at first glance. But when Xenovia met his eyes, she could tell that the man is more dangerous than his appearance suggests. After all, the man is someone who earned the name 'Magus Killer'. He is not someone to be trifled with. Though this begs the question of why?

Xenovia could understand that in order to survive, she would need to ally herself with the most dangerous Master and that is without a doubt Emiya Kiritsugu. But why did her teacher say that his wish is the safest one to be granted? From his track record, he is someone Xenovia should be fighting against.

"So I heard that the Black Kaleido would like to make an alliance and a deal."

Emiya Kiritsugu spoke in a cold tone. It's rare to see anyone who dared to speak in such a tone to her teacher. Unlike her teacher's teacher, the original Kaleidoscope, Wizard Marshall Zelretch, Wizard Marshall Shijo, once she reclaimed her title, had proven that she is not someone who should be trifled with. Emiya Kiritsugu certainly has guts if nothing else.

"Yes. It's a simple one, Emiya Kiritsugu. My student here will be participating in the 4th Heaven's Feel."

The Black Kaleido gestured at Xenovia who is standing beside her teacher. Momoka had used Gradation Air to make a chair from pure prana and sat. She then produced a scroll and present it to Emiya Kiritsugu.

"A geis scroll?"

Kiritsugu began to read through the scroll. He understood why he would be presented with such contract. His reputation for being ruthless, merciless, and doing anything to achieve his goal is well known after all. The Black Kaleido won't take any chances with him.

"It's a simple request really. I want her to survive the Grail War. That is the main objective. Using the Grail to grant her a wish is secondary concern. When the two of you are the last Masters standing, your two servants could duke it out and the winner gets the Grail. Whether you win or she wins is not my concern."

Kiritsugu read through the geis scroll carefully. He noted that everything written there provides him no loophole to eliminate Black Kaleido's student. It is, for all intents and purposes, a geis scroll that would make sure that Kiritsugu would work together with Xenovia and has no way to eliminate her whether it is by himself or by another party or happenstance while the same applies to Xenovia. As expected of the Black Kaleido, the one said to be the most prodigious magus of their age.

But it all won't amount to anything if Kiritsugu doesn't sign it, which is something he would've considered without second thought if the magus he's facing is not the Black Kaleido with the power of True Magic with her. Antagonizing a Magician is NEVER a good idea. But Kiritsugu won't back down and accept so easily even if he's facing a Sorceress. At least, he knew that Shijou is not just hanging her title over him to get him to comply. She's not that kind of person. From what he knew, she is quite fair in her dealings as long as you play fair. As long as Kiritsugu doesn't antagonize and cheat her then she also won't do that to him.

"Then what is it that you can provide in exchange for me accepting this contract?"

Kiritsugu asked. Momoka is honestly impressed that he's not backing down so easily. Then again, she had expected as much from the infamous Magus Killer.

"Emiya Kiritsugu, in exchange for you signing this contract, I will ensure two things for you."

Momoka show him two fingers lifted as she listed what she will give in exchange for the contract.

"One, during the final battle between your two Servants, even if Xenovia's Servant wins, your wish will be the one granted."

This surprised Kiritsugu. He went through the Geis scroll once again and it is written there that should he sign the contract and Xenovia's Servant won the final confrontation, Kiritsugu's wish shall be the one granted. In other words, Xenovia can only wish to have what he wishes come true. The Black Kaleido is serious when she said that granting her wish is a secondary concern.

But that should be impossible. Xenovia is chosen as a Master because she has her own wish. Unless this is decided by her teacher alone or she prioritizes her safety above her wish. That is a possible conclusion. Regardless, that alone made Kiritsugu almost agree to sign it there and then.

"The second one is simple. I heard that the Einzbern had prepared a certain catalyst for you."

Kiritsugu is not even surprised that she knew. Few things ever escaped the notice of a Sorcerer if any of them want to know something, especially if they're actively looking for it.

"I want Xenovia to have that catalyst. She should be more compatible with that certain heroic spirit. In exchange, I will provide you with a catalyst for a powerful Servant with perfect compatibility with you."

Now this intrigues Kiritsugu. Although he did appreciate the relic old man Acht had provided him, he knew for sure that the compatibility between him and the Servant summoned will be bad. But with this deal, not only will he have a powerful ally he will also have a Servant he can work with if what the Black Kaleido said is true. Either way, the deal is not so bad for him. But before that, there is something he is curious about. The mercenary turn to Xenovia.

"You girl, before I agree with this contract, I have a question for you. Can you answer it?"

Xenovia look at Momoka as if asking what to do. The sorceress nodded and in turn Xenovia agree to answer Kiritsugu's question.

"Should you be able to make a wish on the grail, what will it be?"

Xenovia did not waste any time to answer the question.

"My wish… I wish to make a place where everyone can be happy. A utopia where people won't hurt each other. A world where nobody has to suffer and lose anything in their life. I guess, I wish for a peaceful world for everyone to live in."

Xenovia answered truthfully as her teacher said she should. Emiya Kiritsugu folded his arm and had a contemplative look. He could tell that she is not lying from her confidence and body language. She believes perfectly in what she's saying.

Kiritsugu is surprised. The girl basically have the same wish as himself. He had seen in her eyes that she had witnessed atrocities that shouldn't be seen by someone her age. But there is also a difference between him and her. Despite her experience, she had not given up on her ideal.

At any rate, the alliance is agreeable. Once Kiritsugu sign the contract, their alliance is established.

* * *

"I never thought that the ritual to summon a legendary figure could be so simple."

Xenovia said as she drew the magic circle beside Kiritsugu's own. They are in a chapel inside Einzbern territory where the summoning ceremony will take place. Each of their catalyst laid in front of their magic circle. For Xenovia, it is a golden scabbard of the most famous sword in legend. For Emiya Kiritsugu, it is a red pendant provided by Momoka. He doesn't know what kind of Servant will be summoned using that pendant but Momoka assured that it will be a strong Servant closest to him.

"It is. The Grail itself is doing the actual summoning. Our role is simply to provide the prana needed for the Servant to manifest a physical body."

Kiritsugu explained. With everything set, they stood back and put their right hand forward. The ceremony is presided by the two Masters as well as Momoka and Kiritsugu's wife, Irisviel. As the clock strike twelve, the two Masters began chanting.

 _""_ _Silver and iron to the origin_

 _Gem and the archduke of contract to the cornerstone_

 _The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg_

 _The alighted wind becomes a wall_

 _The gates in the four directions close_

 _The three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate_

 _Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

 _I announce_

 _Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword_

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all Heaven_

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all Hell_

 _From the Seventh Heaven attended to by three great words of power_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!""_

The two magic circles let out a burst of blinding light as the two finish the chant to summon a Servant. Kiritsugu, Irisviel and Xenovia had to close their eyes due to the blinding light while Momoka smirked, never once letting her eyes leave the two magic circles. With this everything will be left to Xenovia.

As the light slowly disappear, the form of the two Servants summoned can finally be discerned. Standing on Xenovia's magic circle is an armored knight in blue and silver. He stood tall and proud like how a King should. He has blonde hair and both his hands are resting on the pommel of an invisible sword. On Kiritsugu's side is a man with white hair and tanned skin. He wore a black armor and pants and metal plated shoes with a red overcoat.

""In accordance to your summoning I have arrived. I ask of you, are you my Master?""

The two Servants asked in tandem. Saber and Archer of the 4th Holy Grail War have appeared.

* * *

 **And finally that's done! I had to think of ways to make this alliance work so this took a while. Fortunately, we all know that resisting the offer of a True Magician is not possible even for the Magus Killer. It doesn't matter if the deal does not favor Xenovia since the main point is that she doesn't get killed and the best way for that to happen is to have her ally with Kiritsugu. But that's just the tip of the iceberg. Emiya Kiritsugu, Archer, and Saber. These three will be important in Xenovia's character development and Momoka knew it.**

 **Anyway, the 4** **th** **Grail War is finally starting. Obviously with a proper Master like Xenovia included, Uryuu Ryunosuke won't be selected as Master and therefore Gilles de Rais won't be the Caster for this Grail War. So with the crazy murderer out of the way, how will the Grail War proceeds, especially with Xenovia and Archer added into the mix?**

 **Anyway time for the revs.**

 **Hikari Nova: Issei won't be involved in this war but I have planned a Great Holy Grail War to happen in Kuoh.**

 **Lu Bane Na: Easy guess huh.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Murayama and Katase will be more involved with the story now since Rias' peerage will be nothing more than side characters. Their Class Card spirits have an interesting relationship anyway. And speaking of my other Fate, I'm working on everything but it's based on how much idea I have at that moment.**


End file.
